Forever Mine
by Sophia0665
Summary: Lies were told and the consequences made JJ and Will break up. What happens when they meet each other again?
1. Chapter 1

**Had this new idea! Please, let me know what you think! Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language.**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

_June, 2007.(Present)_

It was a Friday morning. I started my day like any other of the week. In a past like I would be praying that we wouldn't take any cases so I could see Will on the weekend. But in a past life. Right now, I didn't care for this.

"JJ?" Hotch said, entering my office.

"Yes."

"We have a case. 5 minutes in the briefing room."

"I didn't receive anything."

"It's from an old friend of mine." Hotch said exiting my room.

I gathered my stuff and went to the briefing room. Emily, Derek, Dave, Spencer and Penelope were already there.

"So." Hotch started. "An old friend of mine, Charles Luvet called me this morning. 5 women have been killed in New Orleans in the last 3 months, 2 per month. Nancy Sullivan, Elena Hastings and Rebecca Bryant were killed in the day 5 of the last 3 months. Tracy Freeman and Olivia Newman were killed in the day 25 of the last 2 months. The dates of the murders make the NOPD believe that the next murder will be in the next 25." New Orleans. Great. That's exactly what I needed. Come back to there.

"Raped, tortured and killed with a single shot in the head. It's cold." Derek said. But come on, what would have been the chances of we end up in Will's police station? Maybe I shouldn't worry about.

"He's practically using them. Sex, torture death. It's a matter of time to the Unsub to evolutes." Rossi said.

"All single, last seen getting out from their jobs." I mentioned.

"We need to find him; maybe we could prevent the next death." Spencer said.

"So we have 6 days for this."

"Wheels up in 30. Garcia, I want you there."

"Any special reason?"

"They were very active in their internet life. You may be able to find out something."

"Yes, sir."

I picked up everything, went to my room, got my go bag and went to the plane. I sat in one of the couches and texted my sister.

"Got a case. Heading to NO." Lorraine answered fast.

"NO? OMG! Are you ok? Need something?"

"Nope. Just for you to know. I'm fine. Send a kiss to the kids. Love you."

"Love you too. Take care. Call me anything."

We talked abou the case in the plane and Hotch send all of us to the police station. I was really afraid that was Will's police station, even dating for 9 months I never met his work place. After all, he had to keep me hidden. I got out from my thoughts when Hotch pulled in front of the station. A tall man was waiting for us in front of it.

"Hey, Hotch! Good to see you!" I assumed that he was Charlie.

"Hey, Charlie! Long time no see! These are agents Morgan, Jareau, Prentiss and Rossi. This is Doctor Reid and our technical analyst Penelope Garcia. This is Charlie Luvet, we went to college together"

"It's nice to meet you all. My partner is waiting for us inside. Come on."

We went inside the police station and Charlie was leading us to the room that was settled up for us. And then, I saw him. He was on his back, but I could recognize his body in everywhere in the world. His strong body where I one day used to lay myself, his ass that I loved to stare when he got up from bed naked or his eagle tattoo that he had on his back. He was wearing the shirt that I gave him, the blue with white stripes. He was the same men from 5 months ago. But right now, he didn't belong to me anymore.

* * *

**Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews! So, this story will have some chapters that are in the present, and some chapters that are flashbacks. I will indicate the dates in all of the chapters.**

* * *

_May, 2006.(Flashback)_

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever saw." Will said to JJ. They were dating for 3 months right now and were celebrating in JJ's apartment in Quantico. After a very romantic dinner in home, they went to the bedroom. Will was sitting in her bed, starring at Jennifer. She was leaned in the bathroom's doorframe wearing a beige lace nightie that left her pink bra and thong appear.

"Thank you." She walked and stopped in front of him.

"It's new, isn't?"

"I may have stopped at Victoria's Secret this week."

"I love that store." She laughed and kissed him.

"I bought other stuff to us too."

"Like?" He raised an eyebrow. She walked over her closet and picked up a book.

"I'm not in the mood to read, Cher." She walked to him and sat in his lap, straddling him.

"Pick a number."

"What?"

"Pick a number from 1 to 135."

He raised an eyebrow but answered. "117"

She opened the book and after find the page, showed up to Will. "This is one of the things that we are going to do tonight."

He laughed. "Really, Jay? A book with positions?"

"You don't want to?" She started to rock her hips slowly, making him hard. "I can go find some other detective up to it."

Quickly, Will picked the book from her hands. "You or me on top?"

She laughed. "Me." JJ threw the book on the floor and pushed Will back to the bed.

"I love you, Jennifer."

"I love you too."

_Next morning._

"Wake, wake. It's time to rise and shine." Will woke JJ. He was up at the side of the bed carrying a full tray of breakfast.

"You didn't need to do this." JJ said, while sitting up.

"Really? I didn't have to make anything to compensate you for last night?" JJ blushed.

"No, you didn't."

"You are one of the most interesting people in the world." Will said while putting the tray in the bed. He sat at JJ's side.

"Why?"

"You're amazing and always try to minimize the things you do. And you blush every time I praise you, what is nothing like the women you are when we are having sex."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No. I love how you can you be so sweet and so sexy." JJ blushed again. "See! It's that what I'm talking about!" He kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Will."

"I love you too, Jennifer. I want you to know that no matter what happens, my love for you will always exist. And I want to make sure that I never lied to you about my feelings, I always loved, and I will always love you. And you will be forever mine."

"Are you ok?" She laughed

"Yes. Why?"

She continued to laugh. "I think it's a little early for such a declaration."

"I don't care if is morning, afternoon or night. I will always make sure that you know how much I love you."

"I love you too, Will. More that you can imagine. And, yes, I will be forever yours." She put the tray on the floor and jumped in top of him.

"How many positions do we have left?" Will asked her.

"In my accounts, 123." She asked, while kissed him

"Good to know." He rolled them over, so he could be on top for her and they continued their activities from last night.

* * *

**Hope you liked! Please, review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the reviews! Really hope you are liking this story!**

* * *

_June, 2007.(Present)_

"Will!" Charlie called him while we were getting inside the room. He turned around, looked at everyone but kept starring at me. Everyone noticed and I looked at the floor.

"I'm agent Hotcher and these are agents Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss, Jareau and our technical analyst Penelope Garcia. You are?" Hotch said.

"Detective William LaMontagne. It's nice to meet you all!" Will shock all our hands, letting mine for the end. He took a lot of time in mine, and everyone noticed. Again.

"So, do we have any new leads?" Morgan said, giving a step ahead in front of me, almost blocking the way between me and Will. The overprotective thing that Morgan had with me could be useful this time.

"No, nothing new." Will said. "But the ME is waiting for you to see the last victim and I can drive you to the victims' houses. Maybe you could see something that we didn't see."

"Good idea." Hotch said. "Dave, Emily, I want you to go to the EM. Morgan and I will go the victims' houses, and JJ and Reid I want you to work on the victims routines and I need someone to pick up the victims computers so Garcia can work on."

We divide in teams and Will went with Morgan and Hotch.

"Oh my god, buttercup! What was that hot detective starring at you! I thought that he would eat you alive!" Garcia exclaimed.

"Nothing, Garcia! Nothing." I mumbled without taking my eyes off the files I was reading. She noticed that I was cranky, so she didn't ask more.

I couldn't believe in this. New Orleans had a hundred police stations and we had to end up in Will's. Yes, I hadn't taken well our break up. I wasn't a resentful person, but the way that our relationship had end up, anyone would resent. He lied, he lied for 6 months and when he had the opportunity to make everything right with me, he didn't. He screwed even more. I admit that in a way, It wasn't his fault, but the pain of losing him was bigger. Two hours later, they all came back together and we started to discuss the case. I avoided contact with Will the most that I could. Luck mine he didn't tried anything. It was around 1 p.m. when Emily and I decided to go to buy something for lunch.

"There is a really good diner down the street." Charlie said. "If you two want, I can go with you."

"No, we are fine." Emily said. We got up from the table and were at the room's door, when Morgan yelled at us.

"You know what we all like, right?"

"Yes, sir. We know." Emily said and we all laughed. I turned around fast to get out from the room and I bumped in something. Someone.

"I'm so sorry!" I said without looking at her face.

"You!" She yelled. When I looked at her, she was red. I didn't know what to do; I could see in her face that she was so angry that she could slap me in that moment. Everyone noticed the tension, specially Will. He stepped in the middle of us very fast.

"Melissa." He said, stepping in the middle of us. I didn't move, I was frozen.

"What the hell she is..."

"Let's talk in my office, ok?" She didn't have the opportunity to say anything else; he took her arm and led her to his office. Morgan rose from his chair and stepped beside me.

"Are you ok? Who is her?" I could see everyone starring at me.

"I don't know." I finally came back to myself. "Maybe she confused me with someone." I lied. "Let's go, Emily."

We went to the diner and I knew that I would be bombed with questions from Emily.

"What the hell happened, JJ?" She finally asked while we were waiting for our food. I couldn't lie to Emily. She would profile me, judge me, but I couldn't lie.

"It's complicated." I just answered.

"So, you know that women?"

"Yes"

"And LaMontagne?"

"It's complicated. I swear I will explain to you when we arrive at our hotel tonight."

"Ok."

We picked up our food and went to the station. Just the team was in the room.

"You should have seen the argument between LaMontagne and the women. She was really pissed off." Morgan said. I just ignored.

"Well, according to Luvet she is really jealousy of LaMontagne with other women. I think she got really pissed after she saw JJ, Emily and Garcia. Three beautiful women in the same room, I would protect my husband too." Rossi said. I continued to look down at my plate.

"Nope, nope, nope, Mister Rossi! I think that she was really jealousy from JJ! I mean, LaMontagne has been flirting with her since we arrived." Garcia exclaimed.

"But she didn't see him flirting." Morgan

"Oh, my hot chocolate! If she looked form outside the room for like 3 minutes to inside the room, it was enough to her to see the looks that the Cajun detective was sending in the direction of my buttercup!"

"He was almost eating her alive." Hotch mentioned. God, even Hotch!

"You know that he's not the kind of man to throw away, right buttercup?"

"Could we please stop?" I snapped. Everyone looked at me. "If you didn't realize he's married."

"Jay." Morgan.

"Yes."

"How do you know he's married? I mean, when Luvet said that she was LaMontagne's wife, you and Emily were in the diner." God. Caught in my own lie. Good job, Jennifer. Everyone stared at me.

"I assumed that she was his wife because I saw he was wearing a ring. Or should I think that she is one of his mistresses?" God, Jennifer. Shut up.

"That would be fun. A mistress with jealous." Rossi said.

"If she was his mistress, she wouldn't be showing up in his job. She had to be kept hide." Emily didn't know how right she was.

"Well, LaMontagne seems to be a good man. I really can't see him cheating on his wife." Garcia didn't know how wrong she was.

"He flirted with JJ." Morgan commented.

"Could we please, stop to talk about that? He's married with a very jealousy woman like we all could notice. So stop." I was almost mad.

No one said another word for the next 15 minutes, when Luvet and Will came back. We worked from the station the whole afternoon. I thought I was safe because the last thing I needed was to be left alone with Will. But of course, I wasn't so lucky. Hotch asked me to do a press conference and asked Will to help me with that. The whole team plus Luvet went to interview some victims' families. I couldn't wait to see how wonderful would be Will and I alone in a police station. I was really considering putting my gun out of my grasp. But of course, I didn't do that. I didn't need to do that. I loved him too much to hurt him in anyways, even after he hurt me.

* * *

**Hope you liked the new chapter! Reviews are appreciated! :))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you are all liking this story!**

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

August, 2006.(Flashback)

"Morning."

"Morning. Were you staring at me again?"

"I couldn't avoid. You are too beautiful!" JJ turned and kissed Will.

"You are not so bad yourself."

"Thank you." They were kissing when there was a knock on the door.

"Got it." Will got up from bed, put his pants and went to the door. When he looked at the peep hole, he froze. This couldn't be happening. How in earth she could have found him in his apartment? He made sure to do everything very quietly. He decided to ignore the door, maybe if no one answers, she would leave. He came back to the bedroom and lay down again.

"Who was?" JJ asked hugging him.

"My annoying neighbor. She kind of flirts with me." He lied.

"What?"

"I mean, she sometimes knocks on my door for ask for sugar or help to fix something in her apartment. But don't worry; I don't keep her hopes up."

"You better not. Do you want me to open the door?"

"No. She will leave." JJ leaned down and gave Will a kiss. The woman continued to knock on his door. After 5 minutes she stopped.

"Finally." JJ said. "Now, can we go make breakfast? Please." Will laughed.

"Yes we can." They got up from bed and Will checked his phone. There were 17 missed calls from Melissa. He ignored. They went to the kitchen and the knock on door started again. Now, accompanied by yells.

"OPEN THIS DOOR WILLIAM! I KNOW YOU ARE HERE!"

"Will!" JJ whispered to Will.

"Just ignore." Will was frozen. His lie was about to be discovered. He was going to lose both of them. But more important, he was going to lose Jennifer. He knew that what he was doing wasn't right but as much as he wanted to leave Melissa and be happy with Jennifer, the one that he really loved, he couldn't just throw away his last 6 years of marriage with Melissa.

"WILLIAM LAMONTAGNE JUNIOR! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR! I KNOW YOU ARE INSIDE!" She continued to yell.

"Will. Open that door."

"Jennifer."

"She knows your full name and she seems pretty mad. Why do I feel I am missing something here?" Will walked to Jennifer and put his hands on hers.

"I'm going to open that door but you have to promise that you are going to listen before anything." She let go of his hands.

"Open that door now or I'm going to open it." He sighed and went to open the door.

"Melissa." He greeted the woman.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Melissa came inside the apartment yelling. She walked in and saw JJ leaned on the kitchen counter.

"YOU!" Melissa yelled pointing to JJ.

"Who is she Will?" JJ asked, calmed.

"WHO AM I? DON'T PLAY DUMB YOUR BITCH! YOU KNOW WHO I AM!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Will warned Melissa, putting a hand in her arm. "I'm the only one guilty, so be mad at me."

"I'M MAD AT THE TWO! YOU" She pointed to JJ "BECAUSE YOU SLEPT WITH MY HUSBAND. AND YOU, WILLIAM "She pointed to Will."BECAUSE YOU SCREWED SOME BITCH THAT IT'S WHAT? 10 YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU? YOU ARE 35 YEARS OLD AND ARE SCREWING SOME 25 GIRL. IS THAT WHY YOU DON'T WANT ME ANYMORE? BECAUSE I'M OLD?"

JJ gasped. "You are his wife?" She couldn't believe.

"Don't pretend you didn't know."

"WILL." JJ yelled.

"Jen, I can explain." He walked over her, but she stepped back.

"Explain? You want to explain why you have been lying to me for the last 6 months!"

"6 MONTHS? YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING WITH HER FOR 6 MONTHS!" Melissa yelled.

"MELISSA! SHUT UP!" Will yelled.

"SHUT UP! YOU CAN'T SAY TO ME TO SHUT UP! I'M YOUR WIFE YOUR BASTARD!"

"YOU'VE NOT BEING MY WIFE FOR A LONG TIME, MELISSA! YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT YOU'VE SLEPPING WITH OTHER GUYS? OUR MARRIAGE IS OVER FOR A LONG TIME!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"YOU LOVE ME? WE'VE NEVER BEEN IN LOVE FOR EACH OTHER, MELISSA! WE LIKED EACH OTHER AND GOT MARRIED BECAUSE WE THOUGHT THAT WE COULD MAKE THIS WORK!"

"I'm done with this relationship discussion. Excuse me." JJ left the kitchen and went to the bedroom.

"Jennifer!" Will was coming after her when Melissa stopped him.

"REALLY? ARE YOU COMING AFTER HER?"

"I LOVE HER, MELISSA."

"You love Ms. 'I'm allergic to peanut'?" Melissa said, the last part with a silly voice.

"What?"

"I saw her text, William! 'I'm allergic to peanut! You can buy if you are trying to kill me.'" Melissa said with a silly voice again.

"LEAVE, MELISSA!"

"DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK AFTER ME ANYMORE!"

"BELIEVE ME, I'M NOT." Melissa left the apartment and Will ran to the bedroom. JJ was crying while packing.

"Jay." Will hugged her from behind.

"DON'T TOUCH ME." She yelled and got out from his embrace.

"You promised to listen first"

"LISTEN? YOU WANT ME TO LISTEN YOU? TO LISTEN THAT I'VE BEEN THE MISTRESS FOR THE LAST 6 MONTHS? NOW WHAT? ARE YOU GOING TO SAY THAT YOU WILL LEAVE YOUR WIFE FOR ME? BELIEVE ME WILL, I'M NOT THAT STUPID!"

"You are not stupid! And yes, I will leave Melissa for you."

"I'M NOT STUPID? YOU MANAGED TO LIE TO ME FOR THE LAST 6 MONTHS! MAYBE BECAUSE I'M SO STUPIDLY IN LOVE FOR YOU THAT I GOT BLIND! WHY YOU DIDN'T LEAVE HER BEFORE? WHY YOU EVEN STARTED A RELATIONSHIP WITH ME CONSIDERING THAT YOU ARE MARRIED?"

"JayJay, please! I never lied to you about my love. I'm totally in love for you."

"Why you are still married?" She finally calmed down and starred at him. Her eyes were red because of crying.

"I don't know, Jay. When I met you, you brought life to my existence again. My marriage with Melissa sank a long time ago and I really don't know why I kept married to her."

"Have you been sleeping with her?"

"What?"

"You said that she's been sleeping with other guys and you've been sleeping with me. You also said that your marriage is over for a long time. Have you two being sleeping with each other?"

"Jay."

"William."

"Yes. We've been sleeping together. But you have no idea how difficult is to be away from you."

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW? I STAY AWAY FROM YOU THE WHOLE WEEK TOO."

"She was just a replacement."

"A really bad replacement because I can bet that she doesn't do as good as me."

"You can have sure about that." He smiled and walk to her. She stepped back.

"I'm leaving."

"Please, don't."

"I can't. You lied."

"Jay."

"Do you know about my parents?"

"What?"

"My dad. He had another family. He married my mom in Pennsylvania and had another family in California. He left my mom when I was 14 to live with the other. I have two sisters and one brother from my parents' marriage and 3 half sisters and 2 half brothers from the other marriage. I know how Melissa feels Will. And even with me being the mistress, I feel the same way because I didn't know!"

"I didn't know. I'm so sorry, Jen. And please, don't call yourself mistress. You are not."

"Yes, I am."

"I love you!"

"It doesn't change the fact. I'm leaving." JJ grabbed her stuff and went to the apartment's door.

"Where are you going?"

"To the airport."

"Let me drive you." She turned around, faced him and raised her finger.

"I don't want to ever see you again. Erase my number, forget my name."

"I can't. I can't forget the moments that we spent together."

"Yes, you can. And you will."

"JayJay."

"Goodbye William."

And this way she left his apartment, feeling betrayed, feeling used. In that moment, she hated him.

* * *

**Again, sorry for any mistakes!**

**Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So glad that you are all liking this story!**

**Hope you like this new chapter!**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

_June, 2007. (Present)_

Everyone left the station and I just kept sit in my place, writing what I should say in the press conference. Will kept sit at the other side of the table staring at me for almost 10 minutes when he decided to say something.

"Do you want help?" He asked me.

"Nope." I looked at him quickly and came back to my papers. As much as I wanted to kill him, I had to keep professional. "I'm just writing the important information that I have to say. After that you can review and say if I forgot something." I replied without taking my eyes from the paper.

"Okay then." He got up and went to stare at the board. "Poor woman, hm?" I couldn't believe that he was doing easy talk.

"Yeah." I replied and he came back to sit in across of me.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, tapping on the table. He really sounded embarrassed.

"Ask." I replied, without taking my eyes from the file again.

"How have you been?" Really? He was really asking this? Oh, let me see. We dated for 6 months, I found out you were married. We broke up; a month later you came for me with your divorce papers. I stupidly accepted you back, we dated again for 2 months and than suddenly your wife shows up for you again and you leave me, coming back to her like a little puppy. Oh, don't worry, I'm amazing! I put my best smile in my face.

"I'm fine." I smiled to him. "How have you been?"

"I'm fine too."

"Good. What about the baby?" Yes. There was an innocent baby in the middle of all this mess. When Melissa suddenly showed up for him, one week before the divorce was concluded, she was claiming she was pregnant and the baby was Will's. He came back to her like a little puppy. I knew how much Will wanted to be a dad and he was already 35, so I couldn't blame him for trying to give the baby a family, especially after her threat. But I really didn't know if I should believe her, if she was really pregnant or if the baby was Will's.

He looked at the ground to answer me. "She lost the baby."

She lost the baby. The words were dancing in my head. The only reason that Will came back to her, at least the reason that he had justified to me was because of the baby, because he was trying to give the baby a family. Now, she didn't have the baby. Why the hell they were still married? He was in love for her again? I looked at him and he seemed a little dog that had just felt from the truck. For a moment I just wanted to get up and hug him, make everything better for him.

"I'm really sorry." It was the only thing I managed to say.

"Thank you." He smiled and I smiled back.

"What happened?" The words just got out from my mouth.

"She got in early labor 6 months pregnant. They couldn't make the baby to live."

I didn't think when I reached his hand across the table. "I'm really sorry, Will."

He smiled to me. "Thank you. I missed you." He said stroking my hand.

I took my hand out and didn't say a thing for 15 minutes. I finished the press conference text and gave to him. He read and said that was very good. The rest of the team arrived around 4 p.m. There were no news with the victims' families and we were in a dead end already in the first day. Hotch ordered us to analyze all the other cases all over again, but we had a whole bunch of nothing. Hotch sent us to the hotel around 8 p.m.

"Now you can start talking." Emily said while I was leaving the shower. The hotel only had double rooms and I was sharing with her. Garcia was sharing with Morgan.

"About?" I played dumb for a moment. I was still thinking about Will and the baby.

"About Det. LaMontagne and his crazy wife."

"There is nothing a lot to talk." I replied while putting my pajamas and sitting on my bed.

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"Is he your ex-boyfriend? The one that you said that lived in other city and you two broke up before I get to know him?"

God, she was good. I couldn't lie. "Yes."

"He got married after you two broke up?"

"No." And then I told her how I stupidly in love for him didn't manage to see that he had a wife the whole time we were together.

"God, Jay. I thought that he was a nice guy." It was the only thing he managed to say to me.

"Yeah, Lorraine said the same thing."

"So, you two didn't see each other for like, 8 months?"

"Actually, after the first time we broke up, he came after me a month later with his divorce papers and I accepted him back."

"What happened that time?"

"We stayed together for 2 months, then Melissa showed up claiming she was having his baby. He came back to her claiming that he wanted to give the baby a family." This whole thing was already affecting me. I was almost crying and it was just a matter of time I would break. Emily noticed and sat beside me.

"I'm so sorry, Jay." She hugged me and then I broke. I cried with Emily for almost half an hour, I opened up with her more than I ever have opened up with any of my sisters.

"I'm sorry." I said while backing away. There was a big wet spot on her shoulder, made by my tears.

"Jay, I have never seen you like that before. Are you sure you are fine?"

"Yes, I am." I replied, cleaning up my face.

"Can I ask about the baby?" She asked almost embarrassed.

"She lost the baby 6 months pregnant, at least it's what he told me this afternoon." Emily looked at me with a puzzled face and I completed for her. "You are asking yourself why he is still married to her if he claimed that he was coming back to her only because of the baby."

"Yes."

"I don't know. I really don't know. I've been asking myself this question the whole afternoon but no reasonable answer comes to my mind."

"So, did you two talk?"

"Not the way that you are thinking, I'm trying to keep things professional."

"Ok. But you are still in love with him! You two should talk."

"Of course not! I mean, he's married Em! I'm not making the same mistake two times! Or three, whatever."

"I'm not saying that you should forgive him and start again with him. But I can see in your eyes that you still love him and the way that he looks at you, I can see that he still have feelings for you." I couldn't take this anymore. In just one day my head had just turned upside down. Will, Melissa, baby, too much for me in one day.

"Could we please sleep? It's too much for me."

"Of course." She got up, went to her bed and we felt asleep. I mean, Emily felt asleep. I just lay in bed and started to remember. Remember the second time that Will broke my heart.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so glad that you are all enjoying this story!**

**More drama to come, hope you like it!**

**I don't own Criminal Minds**

* * *

_January, 2007. (Flashback)_

"Hey, you are here!" JJ said entering her apartment. Will was sitting in her couch. He had just arrived from New Orleans and he needed to talk to her. They were dating officially for almost 2 months now. He had filed for divorce from Melissa and got JJ back. They were happy. But the happiness was about to end.

"Hey." He got up and hugged her. Very tight. Because he knew that was probably the last time he would be holding her.

"I missed you." She said, kissing him. She put her hands behind his neck and started to caress his hair. He held on her waist, approaching her.

"We need to talk." He said.

"Ok." She replied, passing her hands for his hard abs. "Can I take a shower first?"

"We really need to talk, Cher." He looked at the floor. She started to get worried.

"Ok." She led him back to the to the couch. They sat. "Talk to me."

He looked at her and almost broke. Every time he looked into JJ's blue eyes he would get lost. They had some life that he always admired and she was able to give this life that she had to him every time they were together. There was only one time that Will saw disappointment and angry in her eyes and it was the day that she found out he was married. Now he was about to see this feeling again.

"Melissa is pregnant." The words just got out from his mouth.

JJ couldn't help but laugh."Really? She is already pregnant from one of her lovers?"

"Jay." Will looked at her.

"Yes."

"The baby is mine." JJ froze. "JayJay?" Will asked.

"What?" It was the only thing JJ managed to say.

"I didn't cheat on you. She's 4 months pregnant; she got pregnant by the time that we were married."

"Of course. Because even with you cheating on one another and having a failed marriage you still had sex together, right?"

"I'm sorry. I really do."

"Are you sure that the baby is yours?"

"Yes. Melissa wouldn't lie about it."

"Ok. How do we stay in the middle of this?"

Will sighed. He knew that the worst part was about to come. "We don't, Jay."

"What?"

"I need to at least try to give my baby a family. I love you so much but Melissa is willing to try again."

"Are you leaving me for her?" JJ already had tears in her eyes.

"I love you more than I can explain Jay. But Melissa said that she will cut me off of the baby's life if I continue with you. And I really need to try to give a family to the baby."

"Decide William." JJ rose from the couch.

"Decide what?"

"Are you leaving me because Melissa won't let you see your baby if we stay together or because you want to play family with her?"

"I don't want to play family with her, Jay. I want to give my baby a family! I thought you would understand!" JJ had already started to cry. "

"I UNDERSTAND! WILLIAM, I'M NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT MAKE YOU STEP AWAY FROM YOUR BABY'S LIFE! BUT JUST THE FEELING THAT YOU ARE LEAVING ME TO GO BACK TO HER AND PRETEND THAT YOU ARE ALL A HAPPY FAMILY MAKES ME SICK!"

"SO YOU WOULDN'T GET MAD IF I LEAVE YOU BECAUSE SHE WOULDN'T ALLOW ME TO SEE MY BABY?"

"I DON'T KNOW! BUT I WOULD NEVER ASK YOU TO GIVE UP ON YOUR BABY! BUT HOW SHOULD I LIVE KNOWING THAT YOU ARE CONSIDERING COME BACK TO HER!"

"I'M DOING THIS FOR MY CHILD!"

"BECAUSE NOW YOU WILL BE THE HAPPY AMERICAN FAMILY? ARE YOU GOING TO IGNORE ALL HER BETRAYALS?"

"WE ARE BOTH WILLING TO START AGAIN!"

"HOW LONG THIS IS GOING TO LAST? HOW LONG IS GOING TO TAKE TO YOU RAISE YOUR KID IN A HOUSE FULL OF YELLS AND SWEARING?"

"WE ARE GOING TO TRY TO MAKE THIS WORK!"

"SO IF YOU ARE SO DECIDED, WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? WHY ARE YOU STILL TRYING TO EXPLAIN THE THINGS TO ME?"

"BECAUSE I'M FUCKING IN LOVE FOR YOU JENNIFER. AND I'M DYING INSIDE FOR LETTING YOU GO. MY HEAD IS A MESS, I THOUGHT ABOUT THAT FOR THE LAST 3 DAYS AND I CAN'T MAKE MYSELF HAPPY WITH ANY OF MY DECISIONS!"

"Go." JJ whispered. She was crying, sobbing and barely breathing.

"You are going to hyperventilate, Jen. Sit down." Will walked in her direction, but she stepped back.

"Go away." She whispered again. "Go give your baby a family. But forget about me. Because I won't be waiting for you again."

"I won't let you her like this. Please, sit down. You are going to hyperventilate."

"WHY DO YOU CARE?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

"GO AWAY! I CAN'T STAND YOU SAYING THAT YOU LOVE ME BUT COMING BACK TO MELISSA!"

"WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO COMPENSATE YOU?"

"COMPENSATE? DO YOU THINK THAT MY LOVE FOR YOU HAS A PRICE? LEAVE! NOW!"

"I will call Lorraine and ask her to come here. I won't let you alone."

"I DON'T NEED ANYONE!"

"You have serious crisis of hyperventilation, Jennifer. I will call your sister."

"GO AWAY!"

Will picked up his things and left JJ's home. But before, he called her sister from JJ's driveway.

"Hello?"

"Lorraine?"

"Yes. Who's talking?"

"Lorraine, It's William. Could you please come to your sister's house?"

"What happened?"

"It's difficult to explain but, I hurt her. She's never going to forgive me. She needs you."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER? IF YOU TOUCHED HER..."

"I would never hurt Jennifer physically. We broke up. I'm afraid she's going to hyperventilate. Could you please come?"

"YOU ARE A JERK! I TOLD HER TO STAY AWAY FROM YOU!"

"Yes, I know. I don't deserve her."

That way he finished the call. He left JJ's house leaving behind a part of his heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews! It's good to know that you are enjoying this story!**

**Enjoy the new chapter and as always, let me know what you think :)**

* * *

_June, 2007. (Present)_

Next morning my day started with the press conference. Will, Hotch and Rossi went with me. I had barely slept so my makeup had to do some miracle in my face.

"You look amazing." Will said to me. I was applying some mascara using the glass of the room as a mirror. The ladies room was being repaired because of a leak. Emily, Penelope and I were using the Captain's bathroom, since we were the only women in the police station, but there was no mirror over there.

"Don't even start." I had barely slept; I had cried last night and was still trying to understand why Will was still married. I wasn't the nicest person at the moment.

"Jen, I."

"Don't. You are married, remember? You have a wife. A wife that is willing to try to build your marriage again. You should be doing the same."

"I wanna talk to you."

"We are talking now."

"I wanna talk about us."

"There is no us."

"But I want there to be." I stared at him. He was really flirting with me? God, he was worst than I thought.

"Don't even start. There is no us and won't be anymore." I finished up my makeup and went to put my things on my bag. He grabbed my arm and I almost fainted at his touch.

"Once I promised to you that you would be forever mine. I'm keeping myself to that promise, Jennifer. I will make you forever mine." If I hadn't decided to play tough and wouldn't be in a police station, I would have grabbed his neck, caress his short hair on his neck and kissed him. My luck, or not, Emily, Hotch and Rossi arrived at the room at the moment. Will still had his arm on mine.

"Is everything ok?" Hotch asked glaring Will with his eyes. Rossi had the same eyes and Emily seemed worried. I moved my arm.

"Yes, everything is fine." I went to my bag's direction. Will seemed embarrassed.

"Can I have a word with you, Detective LaMontagne?" Rossi asked. God, he was screwed.

"Of course." Will went out with Rossi. Poor Will.

"Is everything ok?" Hotch asked me.

"Yes, everything is fine, Hotch."

"JJ, you, Prentiss and Garcia are the only women in this police station. I know how this cops that are not used to have women in their work can behave."

"Hotch, I'm fine. He wasn't harassing me or anything, ok?"

We finished up the conversation like that. We did the press conference but no leads appeared. After that we were all gathered in the meeting room trying to find out something when I had an idea. I got up from my chair and went to the map.

"Each of the women was last seen in their workplaces. If we assume that they were going home, maybe we could find a place where they paths crossed."

"If we find a place where their paths crossed, we may find a place where they might have stopped." Will completed my sentence.

"And then we may find the connection between them." I finished. Will smiled to me, for a moment I lost control and smiled back to him.

"Good idea." Hotch said. "Garcia, try to track their GPSs so we can have an idea of which path they were used with."

"Got it, Bossman! Give me a few minutes and your great source of knowledge will offer the solution to your problems." Garcia said, already typing in her computer. Luvet and Will looked at Hotch with a puzzled face.

"I'll ask her drug test as soon as we arrive in Quantico." Hotch said. We all laughed. I got up and went to the coffee machine and poured me some coffee.

"Someone wants?" I offered.

"I prefer to not die diabetic because of your amount of sugar, Blondie." Morgan said.

"I'll accept your offer, Agent." Will said. Morgan looked at me with a poisonous face and turned to Will.

"You will achieve your whole limit of sugar of the day with one cup of her coffee." Everyone laughed. I just rolled my eyes and poured Will some coffee the way that he liked. Strong as mine, but with half of the sugar that I was used to put on mine. Our whole relationship he complained about how much sugar I put on coffee so I ended up getting knowing how to make his coffee.

"To you." I handed him his cup and sat back.

"Thank you." He smiled to me, I smiled back. He tasted his coffee.

"Ready to die?" Morgan asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Actually, it's perfect." Will said and smiled again, the smile that always made me faint. I couldn't help but blush, which caused me looks from the whole team. God, he was flirting with me in front of everyone and I was falling into his.

"Ok, my crime fighters, I have these poor woman paths." Garcia told us. We made their paths on the map and there was only one place that their paths crossed and was on a yoga parlor. Hotch sent me and Emily to talk to the owner.

"What was happening when we arrived that time?" Emily asked while we drove.

"Nothing. I mean, he was saying that he wanted to talk about us."

"Really?"

"Yes. But don't get so enthusiastic because there is no us."

"You would make a cute couple."

"We once were a cute couple."

Emily sighed. "Can I give my opinion? As a friend that cares about you."

"Of course."

"Fight for him." I froze. "JJ, you love him and he loves you! There's no baby anymore! I know that might sounds cold but there's no baby so you have to act civilly. There's just a crazy woman in the middle of this! If you once was able to make them broke up, make this happen again!"

"Emily!" I almost yelled. She couldn't be so cold and selfish.

"JJ, for the first time, think about you! Think about what you want! You want Will, so fight for him! Fight against Melissa and again, steal him." I sighed. She was right. I should fight for him. But I was divided between my desire for him and my afraid of getting hurt.

"Should I simply forgive him for everything?"

"Why don't you torture him a little?"

"How?"

"Use your weapons! He likes your butt, wear a tight skirt! He likes your boobs, use a big neckline! Or better, use both and torture him!"

"This must be fun in a police station with just male officers."

"You have a gun, honey!"

"They have too, honey!" I repeated her and we both laughed. We finally arrived at the yoga parlor. It was a beautiful place and we talked directly with the owner. He was a tall man, strong, hair and eyes dark. He flirted with me and Emily the whole talk. He seemed the kind of guy that was more than the teacher to some of the students.

"So all of them used to come here?" Emily asked him.

"Yes. Nancy and Olivia used to come on Wednesdays. Elena and Tracy on Mondays and Rebecca on Thursday." He answered.

"Which doesn't match with their disappearance because Nancy and Rebecca disappeared on Friday, Olivia disappeared on Tuesday, Elena on Thursday and Tracy on Wednesday." I mentioned.

"Do you have any idea if they would come here in a day that wasn't of their classes?" Emily asked.

"No, I have no idea."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, Agent. I'm sure."

"So, could you tell us where you were on June fifth?" Emily asked.

"Am I a suspect?"

"Not now. But the only place that their paths crossed was here." I replied. He checked his notes.

"June fifth I was here. I was giving classes." He showed us his notes.

"You do realize that June fifth was a Sunday, right? You were giving classes on a Sunday?" I asked.

"I was giving other kinds of classes, if you understand me, agent."

"Could we speak with your 'student'?" Emily

"Agents, if you understand, my students are very private." He gave us a look.

"You mean married." Emily

"Yes. And cameras can affirm that we were there on Sunday."

"Ok, then. We need to go back to the station. Thank you for your time, Mr. Carter." We said goodbye, went back to the station and explained everything to the team.

"You realize that you didn't really check his alibi, right?" Hotch asked us.

"He doesn't fit in the profile, Hotch. He couldn't hurt a bee." Emily said.

"Ok then." Hotch said. "Let's have some lunch. Again, we are stuck."

Like this, we all left the station and went to have some lunch at the diner down street. When we sat at the table, I sat exactly across Will. For a moment I forgot about all the others at the table and remembered about our first date.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the views and reviews! Hope you like the new chapter!**

* * *

_March, 2006.(Flashback)_

"So, we are going to a real date?" JJ asked Will. She had just arrived from DC and they were cuddled up in his couch.

"Yes. You are going to dress up real sexy, I am going to dress up real handsome and we are going to eat in one of the best Italian restaurants in New Orleans." He kissed the top of her head. Will and JJ had met a month before, in a bar on Mardi gras. Since then they had been getting know each other but they hadn't gone out properly yet.

"I like this." She smiled to him and they kissed. A few hours later they were leaving his apartment. JJ was wearing a black dress that was short on the front and a little longer on the back. She had a golden belt defining her waist and black high heels sandals that left her legs really long. Her hair was in a ponytail.

"You look amazing." Will kissed JJ's cheek. They were walking till their destination.

"Thanks. But if I knew that we were going walking, I wouldn't have worn these really high heels."

"We are almost arriving. And I couldn't lose the opportunity to see your legs in these heels. They look amazing."

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself." They arrived at the restaurant and were quickly directed to their table. Will ordered them some red wine.

"It's wonderful here." JJ said, grabbing Will's hands across the table. He started to caress her hands with his thumb.

"It's beautiful, isn't?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what is more beautiful?" He asked with a smirk.

"What?"

"You in this sexy dress." She blushed. The waiter brought their wine and they ordered their food.

"Now a toast." Will raised his glass.

"For what?"

"For our weekend!"

"For our weekend!" Sooner the waiter brought their food.

They spent the whole night talking, laughing and flirting. Even they had met each other the month before, they established a real quick connection. JJ didn't know what Will had that made her felt so safe every time they were together. Maybe it was his smile, his eyes, or his strong body, but she always found peace with him. Will was scared of how easily he was falling for JJ. He didn't know if were her eyes, her laugh, or the joy that she always carried that brought happiness to his life. Before he met her, he was miserable in his marriage but now with JJ, he had another meaning for his life.

"I need to ask you a question." Will asked JJ. They were sat side by side now, sharing the dessert.

"Ask." She smiled to him and he thought he would faint.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Will asked her. "Maybe we are too old for being girlfriend and boyfriend but what I want to know is if you want a real commitment with me." JJ smiled to him, caressed his hair in the back of his neck and whispered in his ear.

"Yes. I want to be your girlfriend." She smiled to him and they kissed deeply.

JJ threw Will against the wall as soon as they arrived in his apartment. She tangled her hand in his hair and he hold on her waist, making her locks him between her and the wall. She started to kiss every inch of his face and bite his earlobe.

"Ouch!" Will yelled. JJ stepped back and looked at him.

"Can't handle a simple bite, detective?" JJ said with a smirk. Will turned her head so he could have better access to her neck. He sucked it and he knew that it would leave marks. She moaned.

"Are you sure of this, Jay?" Will asked. When JJ and Will met each other, they slept together. But when they decided to continue their relationship, they decided to wait to have sex again. The decision was made by JJ, but Will agreed that if they wanted a relationship, it couldn't been based on sex.

"Yes, I'm sure." JJ replied while unbuttoning his shirt. Will unbuttoned her belt and made quick work of her dress, leaving her only in her heels and her purple underwear. But he noticed something in her leg.

"Is that a garter?" Will asked looking the purple narrow band of fabric in the middle of her tight adorned with small ribbons.

"Yes." JJ whispered in his ear and lifted her leg beside Will.

"Are you trying to drive me crazy, woman?" Will asked caressing her leg.

"That's exactly the idea. That's why you are a detective?" She asked taking off his shirt.

"Actually, I am a detective so I can show my badge and make hot women gets only on her underwear and her heels."

"So, it's working."

"Absolutely." Will smiled. JJ started to caress her hard abs.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love this?"

"Oh, yes." Will smiled to her again, she smiled to him and they couldn't have spent their night better. They had sex in every surface possible. The couch, the kitchen counter, the bed, the floor, even standing. But their sex wasn't just about desire. Their feelings for each other were growing up since the first time they met. And they used that night to assure that felling.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Will asked JJ. She was laid in his arms, their bodies tangled in a sweet mess with the bed's sheet. It was already morning, they had slept exactly like that.

"A couple of times." JJ smiled to him.

"I'm still trying to figure out what an old man like me did to deserve you." JJ laughed.

"Come on, you speak like you're 70 years old! 30 years old it's not that old."

"Actually, I don't have 30."

"You have 70?" JJ laughed. "Because you seem pretty hot for a 70 year old man."

"I'm 35."

"Ok."

"You are 26."

"Yes."

"I'm 10 years older than you!"

"And?"

"When I'll be 60, you will be 50!

"Heey, calm down old man! You are already thinking about when we will be old! What do you say about think about the present?"

"I'm still 10 years older than you." JJ got up and sat in Will's lap.

"Ok. Do you want me to go find some other guy that it's about my age?"

"No!" He grabbed her more close to him. He hated to think about JJ in someone else's arms.

"So stop complaining!" She slapped him on the chest. "Right now you seem pretty enough for me. But if you continue to underestimate yourself I will find some younger guy." She straddled him.

"You are going to find other guy?" He stuck her chest into his.

"Yes." She said with a smirk. He rolled then in the bed so he was on top of her.

"So tell me. Do you think that you are going to find another man that does this?" He kissed her deeply till they both lost air. She moaned. "What about this?" He started to roll her breasts in his hands making her moan. "What about this?" Without any warning he entered her. She gasped and they started to build a mutual rhythm till they both achieve their edges.

"So, do you think you can find someone else?" Will asked while putting a piece of her hair behind her ear. He was laid by side, supporting himself on his elbow. JJ was laid on her back looking at the ceiling.

"Honestly." She was still trying to recover her breathe. "I really doubt that I can found someone else to make me feel like you do." Will smiled to her. "So stop complaining that you are old because you are everything but old."

"It's probably some mild age crisis." He was doing circles on her chest.

"Believe me, if all the old men were like you, the medicine industry would not have reason to develop that kind of medicines, if you understand me."

He laughed and kissed her. Her stomach made a sound.

"Hungry?" He laughed.

"Yes. You need to feed me with something other than you."

"Coffee?"

"I can make for us." She smiled and sat on the bed.

"Honestly, I'd rather if I did my own coffee." He said while putting his underwear. JJ was already dressed in his shirt and turned to him.

"Why?"

"Because you put so much sugar in your coffee."

"Let's see them." She walked to the kitchen and started to make the coffee.

"Don't get mad." He hugged her from behind.

"I'm not mad." She simply replied without turning back. After a few minutes of silence, the coffee got ready. She poured two cups and put sugar on it, but half of the amount that she was used with on Will's cup. She gave it to him.

"Try now." She gave him the cup and he tasted it. He smiled.

"It's perfect. How did you."

"You put half of the sugar that I put. If you didn't like it why you never mentioned?"

"I don't know, actually."

"If you don't like another thing again, please tell me, ok?" She said with a frown.

"I will, promise." He pulled her by her waist.

"I mean serious, Will. I don't like silence or things that should be said but they are not. If we are really a couple, we need to talk to each other."

"I promise." He raised his little finger. "Pinkie promise."

She laughed and locked fingers with him. "Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy that you are all liking! There's still a lot to come in this story!**

**Enjoy the new chapter, sorry for any mistakes!**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

_June, 2007. (Present)_

We finished lunch and went directly to the station. When we arrived Melissa was in the meeting room starring at the board. Will anticipated himself and entered the room before us.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Will asked her. He tried so sound cool, but I knew him too much to know that he was uncomfortable.

"Hey babe!" She turned to him and kissed him. After the kiss she continued to stay hanged in his neck. I thought I was going to be sick right there in the room. "I need to talk to you. Could we go to your office?" She caressed his cheek with her thumb, but he quickly put her arms down.

"Of course. Come on." He grabbed her arm and led her to his room. She waved to us when they went away. Emily went quickly by my side.

"Are you ok?" She whispered to me.

"Yes, I am fine." I lied. I was so pissed off in that moment that I thought that I would be able to interrupt their conversation and kiss him in front of her. I never thought that I would be a vindictive woman, but she was seriously getting to my nerves. talked for almost half an hour and she left.

We worked the whole afternoon without any leads or any informations. We went to the hotel around 7p.m. We had scheduled to have a drink with the team so Emily and I went to our bedroom to take a quick shower. She showered first, and then I went. But when I was leaving the shower, she called me from the front door of the room. The bedroom had an attached room so I couldn't see who it was.

"JJ!" Emily called me. I left the shower and went to her direction.

"Yes, Em." And then I froze. The door was open and Will was there. My hair was totally soaked and my robe wasn't covering my body very well. Emily noticed the tension.

"Jay, I will wait you in the bar. Take your time." She left the bedroom and I really didn't know what to do.

"What are you doing here?" It was my first reaction.

"I came here to talk." He was still in the front door.

"Could you please come in and close the door? The last thing I want is to the people see me like this." I pointed to my robe. He entered and closed the door.

"You seem pretty good to me. I wouldn't have any problems to see you like this."

"Don't even start!" I quickly snapped him. "What do you want? Melissa isn't waiting you for dinner?" I said, ironically.

"She thinks that I'm at the station."

"Good. Again, you are lying. This is something that you are really used to do, right?"

"Does Emily know?" He ignored me.

"Yes." I just answered. "Again, what do you want?"

"I want to talk to you. I want to know if you are up to something."

"Excuse me?"

"I can't stand Melissa. You were right. It was just a matter of time so we would start the yelling and the swearing again."

"You seemed pretty fine to me earlier at the station." I lied.

"You know me, Jennifer. Melissa just shown up because you were there. She is worried that now that you are back, I'm going to leave her again, especially after what happened last night."

"Well, you can tell her that if this is up to me, you won't leave her. What happened last night?"

"I arrived home; she was just in her underwear waiting for me."

"Please! Last thing I want to know about is your damn sex life with Melissa!"

"We don't exactly have a sex life. We haven't been sleeping together since she lost the baby. She was trying to seduce me because she saw you on the station but it didn't work out."

"Why? You were though and resisted to a woman throwing herself at your feet?" I asked ironically.

"I called you."

"What."

"We were still at foreplay but I called your name instead of hers." I gasped. What the hell he wanted me to say.

"You must to be kidding me." It was the only thing I managed to say.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you." I didn't answer. He gave a step in my direction.

"Do you love me?"

"What?" Now I spoke.

"Tell me that you don't love me and I will leave you alone." Really? He was going to play like those freaking romantic movies? I opened my mouth to answer him but, I couldn't say that.

"Will, I." I couldn't. I was really feeling myself in those romantic movies where the thought one couldn't say that he/she doesn't love the other anymore, because he/she couldn't lie. And then was just a matter of time so the other that was trying to conquer, hold the other one and kissed passionately.

"If you say to me that you don't love me, I will leave you." He approached me and held me by my waist. Our chests touched and I thought I would faint. I look into his eyes and I remembered Emily's words 'fight for him' and then I couldn't play though.

I caressed his chest and he closed his eyes, leaning his head so our foreheads were touching. I caressed his cheek with my thumb and he kissed me. His lips were dry and tasted like mint as I remembered. They matched mine perfectly as if we were made for each other, two pieces of the same puzzle. For a moment I didn't respond, I just enjoyed his lips on mine. Then his tongue asked for permission and I responded. I let him in and our tongues danced, fighting for space. It was a romantic and passionately kiss, as we were trying to compensate the last five months in less than a minute. We parted when we needed to breathe.

"When does Emily come back?" He asked. His arms never left my waist.

"You need to leave." I replied.

"I can't."

"You have a wife."

"What if I hadn't?"

"Leave."

"I'm going to get a divorce and I'm going after you."

"Don't lose your time."

"Once you said to me that you would never find someone that would make you feel like I do. You won't, Jennifer."

"No one ever hurt me like you did." He didn't say anything. He pulled my hair to one side and started to kiss my neck at the other. I moaned when he sucked my sweet spot down my ear.

"If you leave a mark I'm going to kill you." I said between moans. He unwrapped my robe and it felt to the floor. I was only in my purple panties in front of him.

He pulled back to stare at me. "Did I ever mention how beautiful you get in purple?"

"A few times." I smiled to him. I couldn't believe I was really doing that. But his touch seemed so good. "But we have a problem."

"What?"

"You have too much clothes on."

"I think you can help me with that." He said with a smirk.

"Go to the bedroom. I need to text Emily." He gave me a quick kiss and went to the bedroom. I leaned down, picked up my robe from the floor and my cell phone.

"Won't go down. I need some time." I texted her.

"Are you ok?" She quickly replied to me.

"Yes. Will is still here."

"Text me when you two finish. Enjoy!" Emily was impossible. I left my cell phone over there and walked to the bedroom. Will was standing, leaned on the wall.

"Please tell me that your bed is the double one." He went to my direction and kissed me.

"Unfortunately, no. But I think that Emily won't mind to change." He kissed me again.

"You still have a lot of clothes on." I said opening the buttons of his shirt.

"So help me." I took off his clothes and left him only in his underwear. He picked me up and led me to the double bed. He crawled on top of me.

"We don't need to do this if you don't want. I didn't come here to have sex with you; I needed to talk to you." He said staring at me.

"You don't want this?"

"I want you more than you can imagine. But I also know that our relationship is not based on sex and…" I leaned and kissed him.

"I need you." I whispered. He smiled.

"How much time do we have?" He asked while kissing my neck.

"I'll text Emily but we have at maximum 2 hours." I replied in the middle of a moan. God, he knew exactly where my sensitive spots were! He stepped back and looked at me.

"This is just the beginning, Jennifer. I'll get you back."

"Could you please just focus on right now?" I opened my legs, wrapped them on his waist and pulled him close to me. My breasts touched his chest. "I've been missing you for 5 months."

"Believe me, Jennifer. We will have a whole life to compensate." He kissed me and all the feelings from 5 months ago came back. The lust, the passion, the love. Just felling our bodies touching was sending shivers down my spine. In 2 hours we achieve our edges more times that I could imagine it was possible for only a night. All the fear went away and he made me felt wanted and loved all over again.

* * *

**Again, let me know what you thought! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! They really mean a lot to me! Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

_February, 2006. (Flashback)_

"I'm married!" Lorraine Jareau yelled. She, her sisters Jennifer and Claire and their friends Chloe and Serena were enjoying Mardi gras in a bar in New Orleans.

"You are married, but you are not dead!" Claire told her sister

"Are you really saying to me that I should cheat on Lucas?"

"I didn't say that! I just said that that guy over there is really hot!"

"Instead of saying this to me, why don't you say this to Jennifer? She's single!" Lorraine pointed to Jennifer.

"I'm pretty fine right now. What about that whole speech of 'girls' holiday'? I thought that man weren't included." JJ said.

"Jennifer! Come on, you are young, single, beautiful, hot and I already saw at least 3 man looking at your butt! You should really find someone." Lorraine

"I'm not going to sleep with random man!"

"We're not saying that you should sleep with them! Get their phone!" Chloe said.

"You're impossible! I'll go get a drink." JJ walked over the bar and ordered her drink. While she was waiting, a man approached her.

"Hi." He was tall, brunette, green eyes and real handsome.

"Hi." She smiled.

"I'm William." He said and smiled back. "You?"

"Jennifer."

"Can I buy you a drink, Jennifer?" He asked with a smirk.

"It depends what you do for living."

"I'm a detective, Cher." He smiled.

"That's good." She mentioned. In that moment the waiter brought her drink.

"The detective here is paying." She said to the waiter and nodded her head to the side.

"Ok then." The waiter then left and William smiled to her.

"You're not from here, are you Cher?" He asked.

"No, I'm from Pennsylvania but I live in Quantico."

"Quantico? You work for the government?

"Yeap. FBI."

"Wow. So you know how to manage a gun." He said with a smirk, approaching her.

"You can bet I know." She smiled. "You are from New Orleans, right?"

"Yes. Born and raised here. Are you just enjoying Mardi gras here?"

"Uhm." She took a sip of her drink.

"What kind of crazy boyfriend let his hot girlfriend walking around New Orleans alone in Mardi gras?"

"The kind of boyfriend that doesn't exist." She said. He laughed.

"You came alone?"

"With my sisters and my friends that are over there." She pointed to them. When Will looked at them they waved and laughed.

"Don't care about them." JJ said. "They've been trying to settle me up with someone the whole night." She rolled her eyes.

"Really?" He approached her again. "Do you wanna make them stop with that?" He asked with a smirk.

"And how exactly you would do this?" She asked. She knew exactly what he was talking about but decided to play dumb. He was too hot.

"Like this." He said. He ended up with the small space that was between them, grabbed her waist and kissed her. His lips tasted like mint even with the beer that he was drinking. Her lips tasted like strawberry, probably because of her drink. She grabbed his hair and deepened the kiss, asking for permission. He allowed her and their tongues fought for space. He got surprised with her actions; the petite blonde could be really horny when she wanted. They broke the kiss when they needed air.

"HOT!" Serena yelled from their table and everyone laughed.

"I'm sorry." JJ said.

"Don't worry. I agree with them, you are really hot." He replied with a smirk. She blushed.

"Do you wanna dance?" She asked. He was hot, cute, good kisser and cool. She decided that he was worth.

"I'm not really the type of guy that dances, Cher."

"What? Detectives don't dance?"

"I don't know how to dance, actually."

"You just have to rock your hips, come on." She smiled and grabbed his hands in the direction of the dance floor. He couldn't say no, she was too hot and she had a good energy that he hadn't seen for a long time.

"At least try!" JJ said to Will. She put her hands on his hips and started to rock her hips according to the beat, nodding her head along with it. She ran her hands through her hair and gave a sexy look at Will. He laughed. But he didn't make any movement so she turned around and started to rock her hips, with her butt touching him. She could fell his hardness. He couldn't take any longer. He closed the gap between them and held her for by her waist. When he touched her, he started to rock his hips with her.

"Now you wanna dance?" She asked with a smirk, lifting her head so she could stare at him.

"I'm from the time when a man and a woman should dance together and very close." He whispered.

"Really? I thought that formerly when they danced close they dance facing each other, not like we are dancing right now."

"Well, I'm adapting the way." He whispered. She nodded her head to the side with the beat but he took advantage of the moment. He took her hair to the other side and sucked her neck. "You taste so good." He whispered. She moaned quietly. JJ wanted to arouse him even more so she slowly went down to the floor, allowing his hands to slide along her body, before slowly rising up again. He turned her.

"You have seriously issues, woman." He whispered.

"What? You don't like it?" She closed the gap between them and she could feel his hardness. She slowly rocked her hips and he closed his eyes.

"You are going to kill me." He whispered in her ear and bit her earlobe.

"So the detective is not that tough." She smiled.

"Let's just say I have a few weaknesses."

"Really? Like what?" He slid his hands through her body, stopping at her neck and brought her closely. She didn't take her hands from his hips.

"Like hot blonde women dancing with me." He whispered and kissed her. The kiss was full of desire for each other, their tongues and their hands fought for space in their bodies.

"GET A ROOM!" Someone yelled behind Will. JJ laughed.

"It's your first time here in New Orleans?" Will asked.

"Yes."

"So, you have never seen the Mississipi River?"

"Nope."

"I can show you. I have an amazing view of the river from the window of my bedroom." He said with a smirk. She smiled.

"I'll just let my sisters knowing."

"I'll wait for you in the bar." He pecked her lips and she went to the direction of her sisters' table.

"I'm leaving." She said, grabbing her purse.

"He's so hot!" Serena said.

"And he's totally into you!" Lorraine completed.

"Ok, ok. I see you tomorrow." She said with a smile.

"Take care, hm. Stay with your phone." Claire

"Yes, mom!" JJ rolled her eyes.

"And use condoms!" Chloe completed. JJ rolled her eyes again and walked over Will.

"You are so damn hot." Will said. He had JJ leaned against the wall of his apartment.

"I'm all yours tonight." She replied. He grabbed her legs and made her wrap them on his waist. He carried her till his bedroom, their lips never leaving each other's bodies. He put her on his bed and started to undress her. She had a blue lacy bra and a matching thong.

"You are beautiful more than I imagined." She knelled on the bed so their heads were in the same level.

"Wonders me what you hide under this shirt." She unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his hard abs.

"Everything that you imagined?" Will asked while she was staring at him.

"Better than what I imagined." She smiled.

Next morning

Will woke up with his arms wrapped around JJ. He looked at his bedroom floor and all their clothes were scattered on the floor. He looked at JJ and he couldn't understand how he got so lucky to find her. She was extremely beautiful and cool, easily to talk and smart. They had just spent one night together but her knew that he couldn't lose the opportunity to get know her better.

"Morning." JJ said to Will and smiled.

"Morning, beautiful." He pecked her lips. She quickly sat up on bed, rearranged the sheets over her body and ran her hands over her hair.

"I think I should go."

"Why?" He sat up.

"My sisters are probably waiting for me and…"

"Have breakfast with me."

"I don't usually do that, Will." She said, staring at him. For a moment he got lost in her blue eyes.

"What? Have breakfast?"

"What? No, I mean. I don't usually sleep with random man that I meet on bars!"

"I'm not a random man anymore."

"You know what I mean."

"Jen, listen to me." He grabbed her hands and kissed then. "Last night was amazing. And I don't say that just about the sex. The sex was amazing, really but we had real fun last night and I don't want this to be just a one night thing." She stared at him. It was the first time she had slept with a random man and now he was asking to know her better. The longest relationship she ever had lasted a little more than 1 year and she had to admit that he was the best man she had ever been.

"Jen." Will asked, after she took a moment to answer.

"Oh, yes." She replied.

"If you don't want to stay you don't need to. And if you don't want to keep this I totally understand this and.." He was worried that he had a scared her, but before he could finish his sentence, she jumped on top of him and kissed him.

"I think this answers your question." She said with a smirk. He laughed.

"Totally. I didn't mean to scare you." He caressed her arms.

"It's just that all of this in new for me." He caressed his cheek. "You are going to regret for deciding that you want to know me better."

"Why?"

"Because I'm emotionally instable, totally disorganized, addicted to junk food, especially cheetos, totally stubborn, totally a closed person and the rest I'll not saying so you don't run." He laughed.

"Well." He rearranged her so she was straddling him. "I hate cheetos, I run every morning to keep in line, I like everything organized very well and keep a straight diet." She stared at him with a frown. "But I think we can manage this somehow." They smiled and kissed.

"Now." He rolled them on bed so he was lying on top of her. "Let's get your beautiful butt outside this house. I'll take you to have a real healthy breakfast and then I'll let you in your hotel so you can share with your sisters and friends the amazing night you had with the hot guy from the bar." She laughed and kissed him.

"I want chocolate pancakes." She said.

"I don't think that this is listed as a healthy breakfast."

"Or you feed me with chocolate pancakes or I won't let my phone number."

"Chocolate pancakes is then!" He said and they both laughed, kissing again.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for the reviews, it makes my day all happy when I receive them! **

**So, this is probably the last update till the end of the month because I'm entering exam week and I need to study! But don't give up, there is still more to come in this story.**

**Enjoy the new chapter! :)**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

_June, 2007. (Present)_  
Next morning I woke up happy. I won't deny. Last night had been amazing but I also woke up worried. What the hell was going to happen next? We needed to solve the case and then what? Was Will really going to divorce Melissa? Or he was just trying to sleep with me? I spent almost 20 minutes starring at the ceiling when the alarm rang and Emily turned off with a grumble. She threw a pillow at my face.

"Emily!" I yelled.

"Miss I-just-got-laid-last-night is thinking about the night with the hot detective?" She laughed and I had to laugh together.

"Maybe." I said, still starring above. She sat up on bed.

"This bed is awful! The mattress is so hard." She complained.

"Do you wanna switch?" I glanced at her. She laughed.

"Maybe. The cleaner will probably come today and change the sheets so I can have my bed back." She went to the bathroom.

"Not if I use it again tonight." I provoke her again. She suddenly opened the door and raised her finger at me.

"You, miss, don't even think about taking my room and my bed for this! I won't spend another 2 hours at the bar waiting so you can have your little party here." I laughed, she closed the door again. I opened my bag and grabbed a skirt and a purple blouse. Yes, I was going to provoke him. I folded the sleeve of the shirt at my elbow and opened the 2 firsts buttons, so It wasn't inappropriate for the work. I used the bathroom after Emily and we met the team in the lobby.

"Felling better, blondie?" Morgan asked me. I stared at him not knowing what he was talking about.

"Emily said that you were having a headache, so you didn't go down to the bar." Dave completed. Emily eyed me with big eyes and I understood that this was what she had told the team to justify my absence. I lied with her.

"Yeah, I'm better. Thanks for asking guys." In that moment, Hotch appeared.

"Another woman had been reported missing. Charlie and LaMontagne are waiting for us in the station." We all got into the SUVs and went to the station.

"Lauren Rodgers was reported missing this morning. Last night she was supposed to meet some friends in a bar but she never showed up. Her mother went to her apartment and there is nothing over there, she doesn't answer her phone and didn't show up to work this morning." Charlie explained to us as soon as we arrived.

"Her last post on Twitter® was yesterday afternoon and guess where she said she was going?" Will continued.

"Next stop: yoga class! Really need a break from all the stress." Garcia suddenly said.

"What?" Reid asked and we all stared at her.

"It was her last tweet yesterday. I was answering the detective's question!" She explained. We laughed.

"Yes, It was exactly that. And her mother said the she goes to the same yoga parlor as the other victims." Will said.

"Ok, but the Unsub only gets her victims on the day 25 and today is 21! Is he going to keep her? He never did anything like that!" Emily said.

"Maybe he found the person that he needed. If he is living a fantasy, he was trying to replace someone he lost and now he found the one." Morgan

"The yoga parlor it's too much coincidence." Hotch said. "Garcia, see if you can find anything between Lauren and the other victims. Will, Emily, go to the yoga parlor again and put the teacher against the wall. Dave, Morgan and Charlie, see if you can build a profile and Reid, analyze Lauren's route. JJ and I will talk with Lauren's mother." Hotch. We got up and divided.

Hotch and I talked with Lauren's mother, she was a nice 75 year old lady that was very worried about her daughter and still had hope to find her alive. We didn't know what to answer her, the Unsub had changed his MO so it was difficult to predict what was going to happen. We came back to the room and all the others were there, with the exception of Will and Emily. We talked during 20 minutes when I saw Will and Emily entering the station. He sounded so pissed off, that he went direct to his office and slammed the door. Emily eyed me and I got up. Morgan looked at me.

"Emily arrived. I'm gonna talk to her." I didn't wait to them to reply; I just walked out of the room and walked till her.

"What happened?" I whispered, I could see the team staring at me through the glasses. She pushed me to a corner.

"The yoga teacher has an alibi for last night."

"Ok. Why Will seemed so upset."

"Guess who the yoga's teacher alibi is?" I stared at her waiting for the answer. "Melissa." She replied quickly.

"He was giving classes to her?" I hadn't understood what she was meaning.

"Jay." She looked at me and I understood.

"They are having an affair." I whispered, more to myself.

"He showed us the camera tape and they were kissing. He knew that she was married to a cop and even asked to us to be discreet about that. Will was so pissed off, but he didn't say that he was her husband."

"I'm gonna talk to him." I walked over his office and opened the door, without knocking. He was sitting in his chair, playing with a pencil. I closed the door behind me and sat at the chair across him.

"Hey." I said while sitting.

"Hey." He didn't take his eyes from the pencil.

"We didn't have the opportunity to talk today."

"Yeah, erm, with the new victim, everything is kind of crazy."

"Will." I warned him and he finally looked at me. "Talk to me." He didn't answer. He held on my hand and led me to the couch beside the desk.

"Why?" He asked, playing with my hands.

"Why what?"

"Why you don't like silence? Once you told me that whenever I wanted to say, I should say, never stay in silence. Why is that?" I sighed.

"Because I grew up in silence." I replied and he finally looked at me. "When I was little my mom and my dad used to fight all the time but since I was 8 or 9, they didn't talk to each other. It's probably because of that he left us." I opened up to him. But I wasn't there to talk about me. "I talked to Emily. I'm sorry." He smiled.

"I love you and I still get mad when I find another man she is cheating on me with."

"Men are like that, they don't deal very well with despise." He grabbed my waist and pulled me into him, making me almost sit in his lap. "We're in the station, Will."

"No one is seeing us." He leaned and kissed me. I kissed back till he started kiss my neck. "Purple, really?" He said, opening the buttons of my blouse. I stopped him.

"Yes, purple. And, no, we are not having sex in your office." I closed the buttons and got up. He continued sitting and sighed.

"Again, despised." I laughed and realized.

"Despised." I said to him as a matter of fact.

"I got it, Jen." He got up and grabbed my waist.

"No." I shook my head. "Our Unsub. He's targeting these women because he was despised. If he was cheated on, he wanted someone to replace that woman that hurt him or even make them suffer like he suffered. And he knew that the yoga teacher had sex with some married students, he focused on them to make him guilty."

"You are so smart." He smiled and I slapped him.

"I have to tell the team." I walked to the door but he grabbed my arm.

"Kiss." I walked over him and kissed him.

"Love you." He said and caressed my cheek.

"Love you too." I left his room and went to the team. Everyone was staring at me.

"I talked to Detective LaMontagne." I started, pointing Will, who was behind me. "What if this Unsub is targeting these women because he was despised? If he was cheated on, he wanted someone to replace that woman that hurt him or even make them suffer like he suffered. And he knew that the yoga teacher had sex with some married students and focused on get them to make him guilty." I repeated what I had spoken to Will.

"Makes sense." Rossi said.

"Charlie, can you reunite your people? We are ready to release the profile." Hotch said and Charlie and Will left the room. I sat in one of the chairs.

"So?" Morgan asked me.

"What?" I stared at me.

"You went to LaMontagne's office to talk about the case and share your thoughts?" Garcia laughed and Hotch shook his head.

"Yes." I replied ironically.

"Bet he is really happy with hearing what you have to say." He continued.

"I thought that we had a policy about not profile your team."

"I'm not profiling you. I'm profiling him. Now, serious, Jay. Emily told us what happened. Don't fall on his trap ok? He is good looking, I know, not as good looking as me, but I know what lacking men are capable of."

"Are you a lacking man, Derek Morgan?" Everyone at the room laughed, including Hotch.

"No, but."

"I don't wanna be rude, but it's none of your business."

"JJ." Hotch stared at me.

"I wasn't having sex with him in his office, Hotch. I swear!"

"I know. I believe you. But take care of yourself, ok?"

"I will, don't worry." He smiled and I smiled back. Luvet and Will entering the room saying that their guys were ready to the profile so we went to brief them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there! I managed to have some time so I'm posting this new chapter! Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to let me now what you think! **

* * *

We gave the cops our profile and on short notice I did a little press conference. Lucky mine I was presentable that day, mostly because I wanted to impress Will. Some cops brought our lunch so we all had lunch at the station, together. Will couldn't stop looking at me and wink when no one was seeing. I was feeling myself a teenager that was hiding her relationship for her parents. We ended up lunch and continued at the station, working more on the profile. Suddenly, someone opened the door. We were so focused on the profile that we didn't see her arriving.

"Melissa." Will said, and we all lifted our heads, seeing the brown haired woman carrying a pot.

"Hey, baby." She walked over him and kissed him in the lips. Will didn't respond and Morgan looked at me at the moment. I didn't know if she was faking, pretending that everything was fine or if Will had lied to me last night. I was imagining what would happen if Will started to fight with her on the room, because she clearly didn't know that he knew that she was sleeping with her yoga teacher. I got out of my thoughts when she spoke again.

"I don't think that we were properly introduced the other day." She smiled. "I'm Melissa, Will's wife." She held on his waist, like she was marking territory. Everyone noticed the tension, she was falsely smiling at my direction and I decided to play her game. I falsely smiled to her too and we stayed in that glare game for almost 2 minutes.

"It's nice to meet you too, Ms. LaMontagne." Hotch started. "I'm Aaron Hotchner, and this is my team, Agent Morgan, Agent Prentiss, Agent Rossi, Doctor Reid, Penelope Garcia and Agent Jareau." He finished on me.

"Oh, yeah! I had a briefly conversation, if you can call that." Melissa laughed. "With Agent Jareau. Actually I wanted to apologize with you; I thought you were someone else." God, she was a real bitch!

"Not a problem at all, Ms. LaMontagne." Speaking about that, should I mention that yesterday while you were screwing your yoga teacher, I was screwing your husband? Of course, I kept the thought to myself.

"Thank you, Agent. Well, I know that you are all busy with this case so I decided to do a little satisfaction to you." She put the pot on the table and opened. An amazing smell filled the whole room. "Its chocolate chips cookies. I hope you like it"

Reid went directly to the pot, so does Penelope and Morgan. Hotch, Emily and Dave picked after. I didn't move myself and Will was staring at me.

"Don't tell me you are on diet, Agent Jareau!" Melissa said. "At least try one." I didn't want to be that rude so I picked one and eat. I had to assume, it was really, really good. We finished up the pot in about 20 minutes; Melissa stayed there the whole time talking with Luvet. Will got a cup of coffee and was standing at the opposite side of the room, in silence.

"What did you put in these cookies?" Penelope asked. "They are so good, Ms. LaMontagne!"

"Oh, please." She walked over the table. "Call me Melissa. It's a family recipe."

"Secret ingredients?" Penelope asked, really interested. I could already imagine Penelope greeting us every time we came back from cases with a tray of cookies. I couldn't complain.

"No, all normal ingredients." Melissa laughed. "But what I think that it makes taste so good is the peanut." She smiled at me and my heart stopped. Peanut. I was freaking allergic to peanuts and the whole team knew. Will quickly came into my direction, so does Emily. I started to hyperventilate, I just didn't know if was from stress or allergic reaction. The cough started quickly and I could feel my stomach churning.

"Are you fucking crazy, Melissa?" Will said to her and she faked a worried face.

"Oh my god! Don't tell me she is allergic!" She quickly got up. Will was rubbing my back and Emily started talking to me.

"I'm gonna call a doctor, ok?" I nodded and quickly got up. I went directly to the captain's bathroom, lucky mine he wasn't there, and started throwing up. I felt someone holding my hair and heard Will's voice.

"It's just me." He started rubbing my back. When I finished, I walked over the captain's couch.

"Could you please get some water?" Will asked Rossi, who was coming in our direction. He nodded and went away. Will knelled at my level.

"Charlie called the doctor. He's coming." He said, rubbing my knee.

"I don't need a doctor." I replied, finally breathing. "But your wife needs. Why do I think that she knew that I was allergic?"

"She saw a text from you when you told me. I can't believe she did this." Morgan and Rossi arrived at that moment. Will quickly got up and Morgan sat by my side.

"The doctor is coming, blondie." I could notice he glared Will.

"I'm fine, Morgan. I only ate 2 cookies. Let's just hope that she didn't put so much peanut." I thought I could kill her. One thing was try to step me away from her husband. Another one was trying to kill me.

"She didn't know, JJ." Rossi said and I glared him. I was so pissed off that everything just got out.

"She knew, Rossi. She knew." I said with my teeth clenched. "She couldn't guarantee herself with her own husband so she decided that kill me was the only option." Rossi and Morgan stared at me and Hotch arrived at the exactly moment.

"The doctor is here." He said, not understanding what had happened.

"Ask him to come here, Hotch." Will said. Hotch nodded and he was already coming back when I called him.

"Hotch!" He turned.

"Yeah."

"Is Melissa still here?" He stared at me with a clueless face.

"Ms. LaMontagne? Ah, yes, she is with Emily. Why?"

"Don't let her go. I need to talk to her." Hotch nodded and left.

"Jay." Morgan started.

"Don't. I will explain everything later. Right now, I just need to talk to the doctor." He nodded and the doctor appeared. Rossi and Morgan left the room and I stayed at the room with the doctor and Will. The doctor said that I was lucky, I had ingested a small quantity and the reaction was more from stress then allergic reaction. He prescribed some medicines and left.

"Jay." Will sat beside me.

"It's not your fault. I just wanna talk to Melissa." I grabbed his hand.

"I can't believe she tried to hurt you." He caressed my cheek with his thumb.

"Can I go throw at her face that we slept together yesterday?" I asked and he laughed.

"Yes." I laughed back and got up. When I left the room, Melissa was sitting in Will's couch in his office. Emily was leaned at his desk, starring at her. Rossi, Hotch and Morgan were outside the room, talking and Penelope, Reid and Luvet were in the war room. I smiled to Penelope, so she could know that I was fine and went into Will's office. Hotch stepped in front of me.

"I don't wanna be unprofessional. I never wanted that this whole soap opera interfered in the case. I'm fine, safe. I just need to talk to her and then all my focus will be on the case." I said before he could say a thing.

"I have no idea of what all of this is about but if it is what I am thinking, I have to admit that you are dealing very professionally. So, talk to her wherever you have to, but after that, I want this story clarified and focus on the case." I nodded and he let me in. Emily looked at me.

"I'm gonna talk to her." I said.

"I have nothing to talk about with you!" Melissa got up from the couch. Emily just nodded and left. Will closed the door.

"Yes, Melissa. We have a lot to talk about." He said.

"I HAVE NOTHING TO TALK WITH YOU AND YOUR MISTRESS!" She yelled and I couldn't hold myself anymore. I gave a step in her direction and slapped her. God, I had never slapped someone and it wasn't something of me, to slap someone. She held her breathe for a second, surprised and Will gave a step in our direction, almost predicting what was going to happen.

"Don't!" He said, holding her arm on the air, seconds before she touched my face.

"So your mistress can slap me but I can't slap her? Melissa asked, her arm still being held.

"First, don't call her like that." Will said. "I won't let you touch Jennifer." Melissa sighed, dramatically and downed her arm.

"YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE!" She yelled.

"He's unbelievable? You tried to kill me!" I said.

"Don't be a drama queen, Jennifer." I thought she was going to throw up while saying my name. "You fucked up with my life so I decided to see what would happen if I fucked up with yours!"

"I just stole your husband! You tried to kill me!"

"With peanuts? Really? Why don't you press charges against me?" She said, ironically. "And now you admit that you stole my husband?" She stared at me.

"I never denied I stole your husband. The only thing I denied was to knowing that he was married on the first time we dated!"

"YOU RUINED MY MARRIAGE!"

"Our marriage was ruined a long time before Jennifer even arrives!" Will said. "You were screwing everyone in our neighborhood and I was sleeping with other women too!"

"I never cheated on you!" She said.

"Really? Late night messages, bed sheets changed in the middle of the day. You had the face to bring the men to our home!"

"You have no right to talk to me like that!"

"I'm talking at your level, Melissa. You are just a spoiled little girl that can't deal when you lose something!"

"I love you!" She had the face to say.

"Where were you last night?" He asked her. She stared at him, then me, and then turned to him.

"Home." She simply replied.

"I HAVE A TAPE, MELISSA! A TAPE WHERE YOU ARE HAVING SEX WITH YOUR YOGA TEACHER!"

"Will." I put my hand on his arm that was up pointing her.

"WHY DO YOU CARE? IF YOU LIKE JENNIFER SO MUCH AS YOU SAY YOU DO, WHY DO YOU CARE IF I HAVE ANOTHER MAN?"

"I have to work now. I'll stop by later and pick up my things." Will said.

"You can't do this." Melissa replied with clenched teeth.

"Papers of the divorce should be up next week." He finished and opened the door. "Leave." He ordered her. She picked up her purse and stared at us.

"I hope you can be really happy." She said ironically and left the room, stomping. Will closed the door and suddenly hugged me.

"Everything is gonna be fine." He whispered to me and I hugged him back.

"I need to talk to the team and explain this whole mess." He gave a step back and looked into my eyes.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. Morgan and Rossi might kill you. Just wait here and I call you when it gets safe." He laughed and I laughed back. I leaned and kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed me back and I left him in his office, going to the war room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, folks, I'm back! I just entered on vacation so updates will happen more often! At least I hope so! Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm really happy that you are enjoying this! **

**And, I forgot to mention on the last chapter that at least for now, the flashbacks are over. The whole story is now in the present.**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

When I entered the war room, all the team was sitting around the table, including Luvet.

"Will is in his office." I said to him and he nodded.

"I'll talk to him." He got up and left the room, going till Will's office. Everyone kept starring at me and I sighed.

"This is a really long story." I sat down, laughing a little and trying to break the ice in the room. I could feel that they were between mad and worried about me.

"You can start with the beginning, blondie." Morgan said.

I sighed. "Will and I met each other a little more a year ago and we dated for some time." I simply explained.

"And his wife?" Rossi asked, raising his eyebrow.

I stared at the table. "He was married by the time we met." I was almost embarrassed to admit it, because it sounded like I was a really dirty person.

"Oh my god!" Penelope exclaimed. "You dated him while he was married?" She asked, really shocked. Emily had to hide a laugh. I was really considering say yes and not mention the part that I didn't know he was married but I knew that they would end up knowing the truth, especially because Emily already knew.

"I didn't know he was married." I said.

"What a son of a bitch!" Rossi hit his hand on the table.

"Dave!" I said.

"He lied to you and lied to his wife!" Morgan said, really indignant.

"Look, I know all of this, ok?" I sighed. "And we have already discussed a lot about this topic. But I think that things are finally getting into their place. We love each other and I think that we are able to make it work." I smiled.

"He asked for divorce!" Penelope exclaimed.

"Yes he asked." I smiled to her and Emily smiled to us too. "But, could we focus on the case right now? I already clarified most of what I should so, we can focus on catch this guy." I really didn't like all the attention over me and then I looked at Hotch.

"JJ is right. We need to focus on the case right now." He gave me a half smile and got up to stare at the board.

"Just one last question." Reid said starring at me. "She knew that you are allergic to peanut?" I laughed.

"Yeah, she found out by the time she found out my relationship with Will." I replied, sliding my hand through my hair.

"You were right." Emily said, putting a cup of coffee in front of me. "She is crazy." Everyone laughed.

"I told you." I said. Everyone laughed back, including Hotch. Will and Luvet entered the room.

"We just got a call from Caroline Goldenberg. She said that she saw a woman with the same description of Lauren Rodgers." Luvet said.

"Where?" Hotch asked.

"In his neighbor's house, putting the garbage out." Will said. "Your profile is right, Lauren probably knows how dangerous he is, she is probably living his fantasy."

"Do you have the address?" Dave asked and everyone got up.

"Yes." Luvet said and we all went to the SUVs. Hotch stopped at the front of the station.

"Will, Emily, you two goes on the unmarked cars and stop by Caroline's house. See what she can tell us about our guy. Something that Garcia won't find." They nodded and Hotch turned to me.

"You're not going."

"What?" I asked.

"You are under medication; and today was a very stressful day for you. Stay here with Penelope." I looked at Will and he nodded, agreeing with Hotch. I went back and sat beside Penelope at the war room.

"His name is Phillip Lawrence, 44. His wife, Stacey Lawrence left him 2 years ago and ran away with her yoga teacher." Penelope said to them over the phone.

"Explains why he was trying to blame Robert Carter." Morgan.

"And 3 months ago, Stacey came back to the city and got her kids legal custody."

"That was the trigger." I said.

"Guess when it's the kids' birthdays?" Penelope asked.

"5 and 25." Emily.

"Yeah! Now, protect yourself my lovely friends! See you soon!" She hung up and we had nothing to do except wait till they come safe.

"So." Penelope grabbed a cup of tea. "Do you wanna talk?" She asked with a smirk.

"About?" I replied, smiling. I knew exactly where Penelope was going.

"About this hot detective. Why you didn't tell me before?" She seemed really hurt.

"Because I was confuse, Pen. We've been here for 3 days and my whole life just turned upside down. I'm still digesting things." She smiled at me.

"Well, he seems to be a nice guy, Jayje, despite all the mess. I just want you to know that I'm here for everything you need." She grabbed my hand.

"Thanks, Pen." I leaned on her and hugged her. I got up and grab a cup of water to take my medicine.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked, while I was sitting again.

"Of course." She leaned onto me and whispered.

"How good is he on bed?" I laughed, surprised with the question. I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"Penelope!" I exclaimed.

"What? Do not pull a prude now! He's hot, have a hot accent, his muscles are totally amazing! I can just imagine why you want him back so much!" I couldn't help but laugh.

"I really love him, Pen."

"Ok. But sex helps in the love, its proven!" I gave up.

"Sex is really good Pen." She laughed.

"I knew it! You two together must be the sexiest thing in the earth!" I laughed. "Could you even imagine when you have babies? They will be the cutest thing in the earth!"

"Penelope! We're not thinking about babies right now."

"Ok. But I am. And when you decide to have, I'll support you." She smiled. Penelope was capable of light up my day in a way that I couldn't explain.

"Thanks Pen!" She hugged me again and suddenly her cell phone rang.

"Yes, Boss Man!" Penelope answered him.

"Penelope, Lauren is fine. We are taking her to the hospital so she can be checked out. Phillip is dead, the EM already took him but I need you to come to the hospital with JJ."

"What happened, Hotch?" I asked before Penelope had any opportunity to answer.

"Will killed Phillip but not before he shot him." I didn't wait him to finish, I got up and grabbed my jacket.

"Which hospital, Boss Man?" Penelope got up too.

"River Oaks Hospital. Ask for one of the officers to bring you here." Hotch hang up and Penelope and I stopped one officer and asked him for a ride. I was praying that Will was fine, how much drama could we handle? For a moment I consider call to Melissa, in way or another she was his wife and she deserved to know. But I didn't call. We arrived at the hospital in 20 minutes.

"We need information about William LaMontagne." I asked to the nurse at the reception.

"Are you family?" The nurse, Nancy, asked. I didn't even blink to answer.

"I'm his girlfriend." She typed at the computer and then turned to me.

"Detective LaMontagne is in surgery right now. His partner is in the waiting room, you can wait with him till the doctor comes." I smiled at her and followed her directions to where Luvet and the team were. We grabbed the elevator and pressed the button to the fifth floor. Penelope grabbed my hand.

"Everything is gonna be fine, buttercup." I smiled at her.

"Thank you." We found Hotch as soon as we left the elevator.

"He was shot in the abdomen; the doctors took him to surgery but didn't say much." I nodded and sat in one of the chairs. Reid brought me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." I said to him and he sat by my side, Penelope was at the other. "He wasn't wearing a vest?" I asked Hotch.

"He went to talk to the witness with Emily and we entered the house. When Phillip left the house running, Will saw and ran too." I just stared blankly at Hotch. How in Earth they went without a vest in the house of a serial killer's neighbor? Suddenly, Luvet came to talk to us; he was at a corner since we arrived, talking with someone at the phone.

"I called his sister. She is coming with his brother and his mother." I just nodded. I never thought about meeting his family in a situation like that and it wasn't that I was going to introduce myself as his girlfriend. He was still married and for them I was going to be just an FBI agent, that hadn't the reason to be as worried as I was.

"Charlie." A brown haired woman came running at his direction and hugged him. For a moment I wondered if it was his girlfriend or something. When I really looked at her, she had the same green eyes as Will.

"Charlotte." He smiled at her.

"How is he?" An old skinny lady that was behind Charlotte, with the same green eyes as them, asked Charlie. She was all dressed up, with a leopard scarf and big jewelry. She seemed to be around 60, but totally conserved.

"I don't know yet, Ms. LaMontagne. He's in surgery." She buried her face at the man's chest that was behind her.

"Let's grab some water mom." The man said to Will's mom and they went to grab the water.

"The truth, Charlie." Charlotte said to Luvet.

"He was shot at the abdomen. We don't know a thing." Charlotte sighed and quickly wiped a tear.

"Did you call her?" I thought she was going to vomit while saying her.

"No. I called you first."

"Ok then. I won't call either; she doesn't deserve to know about my brother."

"She's his wife, Charlotte."

"They're married in the paper. This is totally different than being husband and wife. When he was dating that girl from DC, he was much happier." I stared at Charlotte for a moment and Luvet stared at me. The whole team got surprised. I was divided between "He told his sister about his extramarital case?" or "He has another girlfriend in DC?" I stayed with the first option.

"Well, whatever. They are not even together anymore." He mumbled.

"Who is not together anymore?" Ms. LaMontagne asked Charlie and he got white.

"It's not up to me to tell you that, Ms. LaMontagne."

"Will and Melissa are not together anymore." Charlotte said to her mom and then turned to Charlie. "Right?"

"Yeah, right." He said, sliding his hand through his hair, embarrassed.

"Since when?" The man beside Ms. LaMontagne, Will's brother, asked.

"Since this afternoon." No one looked really surprised. "But this is up to Will to talk to you about."

Ms. LaMontagne sighed. "I bet that this is something to do with his girlfriend from DC. He was so happy with her, and then he had to come back to Melissa because of the baby. William deserves to be happy." All the team looked at me, no one knew about the baby. I was too concentrated thinking about Will's family knowing about us. Well, without knowing that I was his girlfriend.

"Melissa is probably screwing some random guy while my brother is in surgery! She doesn't deserve him!" She was crying and Luvet hugged her.

"Charlotte, watch your words!" Ms. LaMontagne warned her. Then she turned to Luvet. "What happened to the guy that did this to him?"

"Will shot him. He's dead."

"He went to chase a serial killer and didn't wear a vest? How in Earth this is possible?" The woman was really pissed off, I was too, but I wasn't showing.

"He went to talk to the witness that lived next door. We unfortunately didn't think that the guy would run to the street and Will would chase him." Ms. LaMontagne just buried her head in his son's chest. Hotch and Rossi walked over them.

"Ms LaMontagne." She looked at him. "I'm Aaron Hotchner and this is David Rossi." They shook hands. "We're from the FBI and we were helping Will and Charlie with the case. If you need anything, we and our team will be pleased to help you."

"Thank you, Agent." Ms. LaMontagne. "I just want to know that my son is fine." He nodded and then they went till me.

"Are you ok, kiddo?" Rossi asked me.

"Yeah, I'll be." He nodded to me. I could see Will's family starring at me. I noticed that Charlotte was going to say something to me but she was interrupted.

"William LaMontagne Junior?" A doctor asked.

"Yes. I'm his mother." Will's mom said to him and he sighed.

* * *

**I know, I know... More drama! But I couldn't help it! Don't forget to let your opinion! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey there! Thank you for the reviews, its always good to receive them.**

**So, this chapter is smaller than the others, but I promise that the next one will be bigger.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"The shot reached Mr. LaMontagne's lung. He arrived with difficult to breathe, his lung was filled with blood but we were able to stop the bleeding." Oh my god, it was worst than I thought. "He's stable right now but we are keeping him on ICU till he wakes up." Will's mom started crying and Charlotte buried her face in Charlie's chest.

"When is he going to wake up?" The words left my mouth before I could think.

"We don't know yet. His vital signs are good but we can't say for sure when he is going to wake up." I nodded and stared at the floor.

"Can we see him?" Will's brother asked.

"You can follow me. But just 2 persons at one time." Everyone nodded.

"I need to see him." Will's mom said to Charlotte. "Come with me."

"Of course mom." Charlotte grabbed her hand and they followed the doctor to Will's room.

"I'll call the captain." Luvet said and went to the same corner he was before, this time Hotch followed him.

"So." Will's brother turned to us. "You are all from the FBI?" He asked.

"Yes." Morgan replied. "You are LaMontagne's brother?"

"Oh yes. I'm Justin." He shook all out hands and kept starring at me. He could notice my red eyes from crying.

"Are you ok?" He asked me.

"Yes." I smiled to him and he smiled back. We stayed in a silence for about 20 minutes when Charlotte and her mom came back, at the same moment that Luvet and Hotch came.

"Mom." Justin said.

"He's fine." She whispered, with her eyes filled with tears and left to grab some water.

"Charlotte." Justin.

"He's so pale, Justin." She had tears in her eyes. "Mom didn't handle to stay over there too much." I buried my head in my hands, hiding my tears.

"Where is he?" A familiar voice filled the room and I raised my face.

"Who called you?" Charlotte asked Melissa.

"Well, I'm still his safe number and unlike you, the hospital acted in a responsible way and called me."

"Why Melissa? Why call you would be a responsible thing to do?" Ms. LaMontagne asked.

"Why Catherine? Because I'm still his wife!" She raised her voice and I could see a nurse starring at her.

"Not according to what Charlie said." Charlotte faced her. Melissa stared at Charlie and then turned to the left, eyeing me.

"I bet you said to not call me!" She almost screamed, pointing at me and I didn't know what to answer.

"Why are you screaming with a federal agent?" Charlotte asked.

"She's not just a federal agent, dear sister-in-law! She is your dear brother's mistress!" God, she was unbearable! She raised her voice again and a nurse made a sign to her to speak lowly. Charlotte, Catherine and Justin stared at me.

"I didn't say anything, Melissa." I said to her.

"Should I remind you that on paper I'm still his wife?" She approached me. Emily came together and I got up.

"No, you don't need to remind me of this. You might have privileges in here while he is unconscious because in the eyes of the law you are his wife, but let's just wait till he wakes up and choose who he wants to be beside him." I knew I was being a bitch, but I had to position myself.

"Why don't you try to explain to Catherine what is your relationship with her son?" Her face was millimeters away from mine. Before I could say anything, Charlotte interfered.

"You are his girlfriend from DC?" She asked me and I looked at her, without knowing how to answer her.

"Yeah." I nodded, sliding my hand through my hair. "We didn't know we were going to work together this time." The whole team was around Melissa and me, just waiting for something to happen.

"You knew!" Melissa walked till Charlotte.

"Knew what? Knew that my brother was in love for another person because you are a bitch that doesn't deserve him?" Charlotte said.

"He cheated on me!" Melissa said, trying to play the innocent.

"We all know that you cheated on him too, Melissa!" Catherine interfered. "You and William got married because almost 15 years ago, you were in love for each other! But you both changed Melissa, you are not teenagers anymore! Don't make this anymore difficult than it's already being." Melissa just sighed and looked at Charlie.

"Call me when he wakes up. Or something happens." Charlotte moved to Melissa's direction but Charlie held on her waist.

"It's not worth it." He said to Charlotte and she calmed down and Melissa went away. I sat back and Hotch walked over me.

"We need to get back to the station, gather all of our stuff." I nodded.

"I need some time off, Hotch. I, I, wanna be here when he wakes up." I whispered.

"I will talk to Strauss, but I don't think it will be a problem. Two weeks?" He offered. I nodded.

"Do you need me to stay here with you?" Emily asked.

"No. I'll be fine."

"Buttercup, are you sure?" Penelope asked.

"I'm Pen." I smiled, it wasn't a big smile but it was the bigger I could give her at that moment. She instantly put me on a hug.

"Call me if you need anything, buttercup." I nodded.

"Take care of yourself, JJ." Hotch squeezed my arm, before the whole team hugged me before leaving. Will's family kept starring at me and I knew I was going to talk to them at some point. The whole team left, together with Luvet, leaving me, Charlotte, Catherine and Justin.

"I don't even know your name." Charlotte said, sitting by my side. She had the same green eyes as Will and I suddenly felt a pain in my heart.

"Jennifer." I smiled to Charlotte.

"So, you are Will's girlfriend from DC. Really?"

I laughed. "Yeah." I slide my hands through my hair. "I had no idea I was going to work with him. My boss went to college with Charlie and I just ended up here 3 days ago." She smiled.

"You are more beautiful than I imagined. When Will said that you were beautiful, I wasn't imagining you like this. As you can see for Melissa, my brother doesn't have a real good taste for woman." I laughed. "But now he has done well." I smiled.

"So, you two are together?" Ms. LaMontagne asked for the first time, sitting by my other side and offering me a glass of water. I accepted.

"Yeah, it's hard to explain." I smiled.

"If you want to explain that you slept together during these days you are here, point taken." Charlotte laughed and I had to laugh too.

"You make good to him." Catherine said. "I remember every time he came back from DC and stopped by my house, he couldn't contain his happiness." She smiled. I grabbed her hand.

"He's going to be fine." I said and she just nodded.

* * *

**Hope it didn't stay confuse, let me know what you think! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you guys for the reviews! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

It had been a week since Will was shot. I was still in New Orleans and he hadn't waked up. For the first days, while I wasn't at the hospital, I helped Luvet at the station, dealing with paperwork. His captain thanked me a lot. But after I finished, probably after 3 days, I had nothing more to do than sit by Will's side and wait for him to wake up.

I grew close to his family, they were nice people and they liked me, especially Charlotte. She was adorable and adored Will. I didn't know what she would have done if something bad, worst actually, happened to Will. I don't know what I would have done if something worst happened to him. I ended up explaining our entire story to them and they told me Will's entire story with Melissa. How they got married with 22 years old in college. According to them, they were in love that time but Melissa ended up changing, without any apparently reason and Will ended up stock in a miserable marriage.

Melissa didn't show up any single day when he was hospitalized neither started the divorce papers. According to Will lawyer, who was a good friend of Will's and came to visit him a couple of times, it was better for her to wait for something happen. If she entered with the divorce papers right now and something bad happened to him, she would lose all her rights.

It was Tuesday afternoon; exactly one week after Will was shot. I was sitting by Will's side, talking to him and caressing his hand. He was gaining color each day but there was no response at all. Charlotte was at work and Justin had just left with Catherine. Yes, we were already in the first name basis.

"I miss you." I whispered to him. "Could you please wake up for me?" I had tears on my eyes; I couldn't stand that situation anymore. I couldn't stand to see Will lying down in a hospital's bed without knowing if he was going to be fine. I took a strand of his hair that was falling in his face when I felt something squeezing my hand and he opened his eyes.

"Don't try to talk." I smiled, crying, when he tried to open his mouth. "I'll call a doctor to take this damn tube from your throat." I pressed the button in my side and nurses and doctor suddenly filled the room. I opened space for them.

"You seems fine, LaMontagne." Doctor Bradshaw said to us. "Your vital signs are good; we just have to watch this lung of yours. I'll keep you here for a few more days to make sure that everything is fine, hm." Will smiled to him.

"Thank you." He said to the doctor. It was so good to hear his voice.

"Don't thank me, son. You've got a heel of a family around you. These girlfriend of yours." He said, pointing to me. "Didn't leave your side for a single minute during the last week." He smiled to us and left. Will turned to me.

"A whole week?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I had tears on my eyes and was caressing his cheek. "You almost gave us a heart attack."

"Shhh, don't cry." He said, whipping my tears with his thumb. "Everything is gonna be fine." I smiled.

"Your mom and Justin just left. Charlotte is going to stop by later." He nodded. "Actually, its better I call them."

"No." He grabbed my arm while I was going to pick my cell phone in my purse. "Talk to me first." I sat back.

"Talk what?"

"You are already friend of my mother?" I laughed.

"They all knew about us, Will!"

"They didn't know that you were you." He smiled.

"Well, but they found out when your adorable wife showed up here." He got serious.

"Did Melissa show up?" I could see in his eyes he was really curious to know.

"She just came in the day that you were shot then she left, just asking for news if something happened." I kissed him hand.

"Did she file for divorce?"

"According to Max." He eyed me, surprise. "Yeah, I met you lawyer." He laughed. "It's more favorable for her to wait for something because if something bad happened to you." My voice failed in the last sentence and he kissed my hand. "She would lose everything filling from divorce."

"Well." He whined in pain, rearranging himself on bed. "You can call her and say that I'm very awake and she can get the house." I laughed.

"Let me help you." I got up and rearranged his pillows so he could sit a little. "We can talk about this later, ok?" I was almost leaned on top of him so his face was in my cleavage. Suddenly I felt something between my breasts.

"Will!" I stepped back looking at him and he laughed. My shirt wasn't too low-cut but it was summer in New Orleans so I opened most of the buttons that I could.

"I missed you." He smiled to me. "And you know how much I like your friends over there."

"I won't slap you right now only because you were shot." I glared him and he continued to laugh. "I missed you too, but behave yourself, we are in a hospital."

"I have to enjoy till my family arrives and we have to behave ourselves." I laughed.

"Can I call your mother now? If I don't do this, she will kill me."

"With the leopard scarf." He laughed and I laughed back.

"How do you."

"It was the first present my father gave to her. She has been using it for almost 40 years. In her neck, in her purse. She is always with it." I smiled.

"It's cute." He smiled back.

"Do you know what its way more cute?" I laughed.

"No."

"You kissing me." I leaned on him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. When I stared at him, he had a frown. "I was shot and stayed unconscious for a whole week and you greet me with a peck?" I smiled to him and couldn't deny his request I was missing him too. I leaned and kissed him. He quickly replied, asking for permission in my mouth. I opened it and our tongues dances. God, how I had missed him. We were stock in our own world kissing till we heard his heart monitor beeping madly.

"We can't do this." I said starring at him. He was trying to recover his breathe and I could see that he was having difficult to breath.

"They, they are right." He said. "Love really hurts." He put his hands in were the shot had happened and the heart monitor started to come back to normal. I laughed and a nurse showed up.

"Is everything ok?" I had to hide my laugh and Will answered her.

"Yeah, everything is fine." As soon as she left out laughs filled the room.

I soon called Charlotte. She brought Justin and Catherine with her.

"It's so good to see you awake, son." Catherine said, caressing his hair.

"It's good to back, momma." He smiled to her.

"Next time, whenever you go, use a bullet for god's sake." Charlotte said, glaring him.

"I'm gonna be fine, Charlie. The doctor said that my vital signs are good and he is just keeping me here to watch my lung and my breath."

"You just scared the hell out of us, brother." Justin smiled.

"Yeah, I know. I'm really sorry momma." He looked at Catherine and caressed her hands.

"You should apologize to her too." She pointed to me. "I think she have been more worried than all of us together." He laughed.

"Don't you worry, momma. I already have a perfect way to compensate her." He smiled to me and Charlotte and Justin laughed. I just stared at him.

"William LaMontagne Jr, more respect with your girlfriend and with your mother." Catherine warned him.

"It's not any joke mom." He turned to me. "As soon as I leave this bed and my divorce papers got signed, I'm marrying Jen." I stared at him without saying anything. We have never talked about marriage, for me a marriage was a failed institution since my father left my mother and it got totally proven after Will cheated on Melissa.

"Maybe the doctor should suspend some of your medicines." I just stared at him and everyone laughed.

We stayed talking for a while, then I left them alone and called my mother.

"Jen." She quickly answered me. I had been calling her the whole week; she was the only person that was able to keep me sane.

"He woke up." I had tears on my eyes again.

"Jen, this is amazing!" She was truly happy for me.

"Yeah. It's so good to hear his voice." She laughed.

"I'm happy for you dear. You deserve this."

"Thanks, mom." I smiled.

"Did you talk about his divorce or something?"

"No, he just woke up. But I think that the things are finally working right now." I giggled.

"I can feel your happiness, honey. Just let him knowing that Sandy here is excited to meet him." I laughed.

"Don't worry mom, I'll let him knowing."

"I have to go Jen, talk to you later?"

"Yeah, call me. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

**Let me know what you think! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I always get happy when I receive then! **

**Enjoy the new chapter, sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

Another week had passed and Will was finally released from the hospital. I was supposed to come back to work but I talked with Hotch and miraculous got more two weeks. When he was released we took him to his apartment, the same apartment that we used to meet each other in New Orleans. Catherine went to the home that he shared Melissa and picked up his clothes and whatever more he needed. Three days after the hospital released him, Will called his lawyer.

"So." Max and Will were sitting in the living room and I was in the kitchen, making us some coffee, but I could hear them perfectly, especially because there were no walls separating the kitchen and the living room. "You and Melissa are married in separation of property regime. This means that which is in your name stays with you and which is in her name stays with her." I entered the kitchen and gave then two cups of coffee.

"Thank you, JJ." Max said and I smiled, sitting beside Will. He smiled and put his hand on my thigh.

"This means that Melissa will get just her bank account, because the house and both of the cars are mine." Will spoke.

"Exactly. But are you letting her with anything? I mean, you remember last time you two filled for divorce." I just stared at both of them because I had no idea of what they were talking about.

"Yeah, I remember last time." He slid his hand through his hair. "Give her the house and her car, or she will threaten to plead misconduct and I don't wanna expose myself neither Jennifer."

"You do realize that the house and her car are worth twice more than your car and your bank account, right? You can plead misconduct of her part too and maybe you can share the house."

"Max, I don't wanna anything that will hold me to Melissa. This apartment is in my mother's name, so she won't touch it. Give her the house and the car; I don't wanna anything with her anymore." Max just nodded and picked up the papers scattered around the coffee table.

"Ok then. I will use the same precedents of the first divorce and I will call you when she signs it." We both smiled to him and Will made sign to get up.

"You stay sit. I'll walk Max to the door." I warned him and both of them laughed.

"Take care of him, JJ." Max told me, leaving the apartment.

"I'll, Max. Don't worry about it." He left and I came back to the living room. I lay down, with my head in Will's lap. He smiled to me.

"I was thinking."

"About?"

"About marriage." I laughed.

"We are so not getting married, Will!" He stared at me, surprised.

"Why you don't wanna get married?"

"Because marriage means nothing, Will! I don't need a piece of paper to tell me who I should love or with whom I should live. That piece of paper never stopped my father for cheating on my mother neither stopped you for cheating on Melissa." I wasn't mad at him, I was just explaining why marry wasn't on my plans. He looked a little disappointed.

"So, you were never the kinds of girl that dreamed about a princess wedding?"

"Actually, no. When I was a kid my parents' marriage was based in fights or silence and that sucked. So, I made a promise to myself that I would never live in that kind of hell that my mother was living." He made a sign to me to sit straight. I sat and he pulled me by my waist, kissing my shoulder and playing with my hands.

"JayJay, you do know that I love you, right? I mean, I would never do to you what I did to Melissa. It wasn't right, I know that, I lied and I cheated, but I love you with all my heart and I would never be capable of doing this." I looked up at him and smiled.

"I know that. I believe in you. I love you too but I don't need a paper to reassure this love. I'm yours, I don't need a paper to tell me that."

"Forever mine?" I laughed.

"Forever yours." I leaned and kissed him. The kiss turned out to be more passionate but Will was still having troubles to breathe so we stopped.

"You have to watch yourself, old man." I made a sign to get up but he held my wrist.

"We didn't finish." I sat down again.

"What?"

"You said that you don't want a paper. Ok, I got it. So, this means that I can move in with you without marrying?" I just stared at him.

"What?" He laughed at my shocked expression.

"Hey, I'm talking about living together, not setting up some an evil plane to murder someone." I sighed.

"You mean, living, living together?" He just nodded. "But I live in DC and you live here in New Orleans!"

"Well, if you say yes, I would be living with you in DC."

"You can't leave your family!"

"Charlotte and Justin can take care for themselves and take care of my momma. And we would be able to come here whenever we could."

"Are you being serious?" I laughed.

"Yes, Jennifer, I'm being extremely serious. I wanna move in with you and I wanna have a family with you. Let's get over this entire thing with Melissa and start over again." I laughed.

"You can think like that, but I can swear to you that I will make you regret for this whole mess for the rest of your life." He pulled me by my waist again, approaching me and kissed my neck.

"I really doubt of that." He continued to kiss me neck and I giggled.

"Oh, you will." I laughed. "You will have to compensate me for the rest of our lives."

"I can think about a way to do that." He kissed my neck and put his hands under my shirt. I quickly stopped him.

"We can't do this." I sat up. "Your doctor said that you can't make any efforts that demand a lot of your lungs." He threw his head to behind, sighing.

"How long?" He whined, pouting. I laughed and put our cups on the sink.

"At least one more week, kid." He put his hand on his chest.

"Ouch. I really don't know how I will survive to that." I sat down again.

"You are a big grown up man with strong muscles." I squeezed his arm. "You can live without it." He laughed.

"The question is if you are going to survive one more week without me." He said with a smirk and started to caress my thigh.

"Well, you can't have sex. But I can find someone that can." I raised my eyebrow.

"Really?" He put me sitting on his lap, straddling him. "I think that I already proved to you that no other man is capable of satisfy yourself as I am." He squeezed my butt.

"Will!" He laughed and hugged me.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered and stepped back. "So." I caressed his chest. "Are Charlie and Charlotte together?" He started coughing and I got down from his lap, laughing.

"Charlotte and Charlie?" He eyed me with his eyebrow raised. "Of course not!"

" 'Of course not', they are not together or 'of course not' you can't see your little sister with your partner?" I laughed but he was serious.

" 'Of course not' the two things. They are not together. Why do you think they are?"

"Well, I don't know, they seemed pretty close in the hospital while you were hospitalized and during these days they are always together visiting you." I raised my eyebrow.

"I really doubt of that." He tried to get up and I helped him. "Now, woman, it's time for the bath." I followed him to his bedroom.

"You are getting too much spoiled." I said, mentioning how I was giving him a bath for the last 3 days. He turned around and grabbed me by my waist.

"Say that you don't like to scrub my abs or even my back." He said with a smirk and I laughed.

"Only if you scrub mine." He laughed and kissed me.

"Deal."

/

"So, everything is read for the move?" Catherine asked us. It had been one week that Will had been released for the hospital. After he settled up everything about the divorce with Max, Melissa signed the papers on the next day.

"Yeah, everything is already packed and our flight leaves tomorrow afternoon." On the last 4 days we'd been packing everything that belonged to Will, because he was really moving in with me. He got his transfer to DC and was supposed to assume his post in two weeks. I was supposed to be back to work in one week, so we had just one week to set him up in my place.

"It just makes me imagine with whom captain is going to pair me up." Charlie mumbled and we all laughed. We were all having lunch in Catherine's house, together with Charlotte and Justin, who brought his wife Anne and their 3-month-old baby, Marie.

"I hope with a man." Charlotte whispered while taking a sip of her drink. Just Charlie and I heard, because we were sitting by her side. My thoughts were right, something was happening between Charlotte and Charlie.

"So, the divorce's papers are already done?" Justin asked.

"Yes, Melissa already signed and the judge just has to sign and make that real." Catherine finally sat and we started to eat. After a few minutes of good talk and laugh, Charlotte asked the word.

"So." She smiled. "I know that this is our last lunch a family, at least for some time, so I'm gonna use this to announce something." I eyed Will and raised my eyebrow. He didn't answered, just kept starring at Charlotte.

"You know that we will have more lunches like that, right? We will come back for visit." Will tried to change the subject and I had to hide my laugh.

"I know, Will. But I also can't hide this anymore." I felt Will's hands got hard in mine's. I smiled to her, helping her to continue. She sighed. "Charlie and I have been together for 5 months." Catherine's mouth opened in a smiled, so as Justin's. Will was serious just eyeing Charlie.

"Look, Will, I wanted to tell you before but." Will interrupted Charlie.

"If you hurt my sister you are a dead man." He was serious, so as Charlie.

"Got it." Will's mouth opened in a smile.

"Just make her happy." Charlie sighed, grabbing Charlotte by her waist and kissing her forehead.

"Easy!" I kissed Will in the cheek.

"You own me that." He laughed, kissing my forehead. I looked at Catherine and she was smiling, ear to ear.

"It's so good to see you all happy." We all smiled to her.

* * *

**Don't forget to let your opinion! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! So, unfortunately this is story is coming to an end, but this is not the last chapter and there is still more to come so I hope you stick together with me! Thank you for the views and reviews and enjoy this new chapter! Sorry for any mistakes. ;)**

* * *

"That's not gonna work, Jen." Will yelled from the kitchen. We had just finished setting up his move in my apartment. He just brought his clothes and his personal items; all the rest stayed in his apartment in New Orleans, his mom was keeping the apartment to when we came to visit.

"What's not gonna work, Will?" I went downstairs and leaned in the kitchen counter. He was starring at the open fridge.

"Well, I was thinking about cooking something to us but all I see is a half eaten butter, three slices of bacon, the rest of the mac and cheese we ate yesterday and two cans of coke"

"Oh, come on." I walked over him, kissed his neck, and then went to one of the cabinets. "Don't you think that these are perfect for a very healthy and yummy lunch?" He turned and stared at me, I was holding two bags of cheetos. He laughed, walked to me and brought me closer, holding onto my waist.

"Lucky you I came to live here, cause you need an intervention right away." I laughed and kissed him, putting the cheetos on the counter.

"What would you say about japanese today?" He nodded and kissed me.

"Deal." We dressed up and went to have lunch at a new japanese restaurant that had opened recently. We got our table easily and ordered our drinks.

"So, I talked with my mom today." I said, as soon as the waiter brought our drinks.

"So, when I'm gonna meet the famous Mrs. Jareau?"

"Actually, is Ms. Waldmann since current Mrs. Jareau is wife number two."

"Elena, right?" He asked, mentioning my dad's former "mistress" and current wife.

"Yeap. Well, whatever, Ms. Waldmann, who is gonna ask for you to call her Sandy and who I call mom." He laughed. "Is excited to meet you. So, Lorraine is having a cook out to gather everyone, so the family can meet you."

"Wow. I thought that Lorraine hated me." I laughed.

"She hated. But now she knows that I'm happy so she, Claire and Richard are supporting us." He laughed and I smiled to him.

"Ok then. Tell me when and we will be there." I gave him a half shy smile.

"That's not everything."

"What?"

"My dad wants to meet you." I rolled my eyes.

"I thought that you didn't see your father for like, 2 years."

"Yeah, something like that. But he talks with Claire sometimes and I have like, 3 nieces from my half siblings that I don't even know and he wants to meet my boyfriend and see my siblings kids, so they are probably coming from California."

"They?" He had a surprised face.

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes again. "Dad, wife number two and the other kids."

"But you have like, 5 siblings in Cali." He had a shocked face.

"Yeah, they are all coming. And how Lorraine is the one with a big house and a pool, she is the lucky one to have everyone at her house." I laughed and he had to laugh back.

"Are you really putting under the same roof your mom, your dad and wife number two?" Will was already getting used to the way my siblings and I called Elena.

"Yeah, it's not the best situation but my mom ended up getting used to it with the years. I mean, she's not like Elena's best friend but she is always putting my siblings and me in first place so she stands to stay in the same perimeter as Elena."

"I can't imagine what your mother had been through." The waiter brought our order and we thanked him.

"She's a tough woman, at the same time that she had to deal with her own pain of being left and betrayed she had to deal with mine's and my siblings' pain. All of that while still grieving." For the first time I was opening up to Will about the whole soap opera that my family was. But he had no idea about my sister's death and it escaped from my mouth without I even thinking.

"Why grieving?" He asked, concerned. In a usual instinct, I looked around, seeing if someone was looking at us. I was used to that, when I was a kid, the whole city used to look weird at my family after my sister's suicide and I felt all eyes on me when I used to talk about her. I sighed and looked at him. He noticed that it was a difficult topic so he held on my hand.

"I had another sister. Cecilia. She was 6 years older than me and 1 year younger than Lorraine." Will stared at me with a half smile, helping me to continue. "When I was 11 she came into my room one afternoon and gave me this." I held onto my necklace. "She said that no matter what happened she loved me." I could feel my eyes filling with tears. "It was the last time that I saw her." I looked at the table. "She killed herself in her bedroom and my mom found her body when she called us to dinner." I felt tears on my cheek. Will approached me and kissed where the tears were falling.

"Hey, no tears." He wiped then and stared at me. "I can't imagine how it's like to lose a sister. But I'm here, ok? And I don't wanna see you like this because I know that Cecilia is looking after you just like my dad is looking after me." I smiled.

"Thank you for everything."

"I have to thank you Jennifer. You brought joy and happiness to my life when I thought that everything was lost. I'm the happiest man alive right now and right here with you. And I promise you that I will make you the happiest woman in the world."

"I'm already the happiest woman in the world. I love you." I leaned and kissed him.

"I love you too." He smiled.

After we finished lunch we went to the grocery shop. Will insisted on fill the cabinets and the fridge and I wasn't going to fight against it. We shopped and spend half of our afternoon organizing everything. After that we sat to watch a movie in the living room, but we weren't paying that much attention.

"I missed you so much." He kissed my neck while running his hands along my sides, sending waves of heat across my skin. I rolled my eyes, trying to control myself, every time I was with him I felt something that I wasn't capable of describe. He was lying on the couch and I was sitting on his lap, straddling his muscled thighs. I made him sit and took off his shirt, throwing behind me, without caring with where it was landing.

"Are you sure you are ready?" I caressed his abs, more exactly where he had been shot. He leaned and kissed me furiously and passionately.

"Doctor said that I'm totally fine to have sex." He smiled, and I sucked his collarbone, knowing that I was leaving a red mark. He moaned and put his hands under my shirt. As soon as he started to cup my breasts I backed off and took my shirt, throwing beside me and landing in the dining room table. We both laughed while he quickly unclasped my bra and threw behind me, landing in the floor together with his shirt. I kissed him again and I felt his hands on my legs, putting my skirt up in my belly. I opened his jeans but there was no way to put them down on the way that we were sitting.

"Carry me to the bedroom." I leaned my forehead into his. He nodded and moved off the couch, securing my legs around his waist with his hands in my ass. He lifted me and carried me to our bedroom. Yes. It wasn't my bedroom anymore. It was our bedroom.

I lay down with my back on his chest and his arms around my waist, trying to recovery my breath of our activities. He bit my earlobe, adjusting the sheets over my chest.

"It's dinner time." He whispered in my ear. I rolled and got on top of him, to stare at the clock.

"Wow." I said, starring at it. "We've been here for like, 4 hours?" He laughed, taking a strand of my hair out of my face.

"Not that I regret these four hours." He said with a smirk and I laughed. Before I could say anything, the door bell rang. "Are you expecting someone?" He asked. I kissed his abs and got up.

"Nope." I put my skirt that was on the floor and one of Will's shirts that was still to put on the closet. "I'll be right back." I smiled to him and he smiled back. I went to the door trying to rearrange my hair that I could tell that was a mess. I jumped my bra and Will's shirt that was almost in front of the door and opened it.

"Hey, blondie!" In front of me were Penelope, Emily, Dave, Reid and Morgan, who was carrying beers. "We thought about stopping by and seeing if you and Will need help with the move." I stared at them, embarrassed.

"No, I mean, everything is settled up." I smiled, sliding my hands through my hair.

"We brought dinner!" Penelope exclaimed showing me the boxes of Chinese food. I couldn't simply slam the door at their face but at the same time I was a total mess, there were clothes scattered around the floor and Will was naked in our bedroom. I sighed and opened the door.

"Hm, come in." Once I opened the door, I ran and picked up my bra and Will's shirt that was on the floor.

"Everything ok?" Emily stared at me and the clothes on my arms.

"Yeah, it's just that we are organizing the closet so there are clothes around the whole house." I laughed, embarrassed and they followed me to the dining room. I stared at the table and found my shirt, quickly picked it up with the rest of the clothes on my arms.

"Why do I think that we are interrupting something?" Dave asked with a smirk and they all laughed. I slid my hands through my hair.

"No, I mean, it's just that the house is a whole mess."

"And your closet too, hm." Penelope said. "I mean, we totally need to go shopping if this is what you have to wear." I stared at my light blue skirt that clearly wasn't matching with Will's red T-shirt. Before I could reply, Will yelled from the bedroom.

"Cher? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah!" I smiled to them. "We have guests!" I yelled to him and he didn't answer anymore. I turned to the team. "Well, you know where everything is, so you can put the table cloth, glasses, or whatever you need." I pointed to the cabinets. "I'm gonna change and call Will." They laughed.

"Just don't forget we are here, blondie." Morgan yelled and I rolled my eyes. I entered the bedroom and Will was putting his underwear.

"What happened, Cher?" He stared at me. I closed the door, threw the clothes at the floor and started to undress myself.

"Emily, Penelope, Morgan, Spence and Dave are in the dining room with beers and Chinese. I'm gonna take a quick shower and I will be there in a minute."

"Okay." He stared at me and laughed.

"What?" I stared at him.

"Almost caught, hm." I threw my shirt at him.

"Go entertain our guests and don't even dare to say anything about that, hm." I raised my finger to him.

"And you, little lady." He put my finger down. "Don't even dare to answer the door to Morgan, Dave or Reid without wearing a bra again." I laughed and ran to the bathroom, closing the door. I took a quickly shower in 20 minutes, even washing my hair. When I arrived at the dining room and everything was already settled up and Morgan, Dave and Will were laughing at Reid's face, who clearly hadn't understood the joke. Emily and Pen were just shocking their heads.

"JJ!" Reid exclaimed. "They're messing with me!" I just laughed and ruffled his hair, sitting in the middle of him and Will.

"Behave boys or I will ground you." I warned them and they laughed.

"So, everything is already settled up?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Everything is in their place already."

"And as I noticed, there's food in your refrigerator!" Penelope exclaimed and everyone laughed.

"Yeah, I started the intervention this afternoon." Will said to them.

"Let me guess, she tried to feed you with cheetos, right?" Dave asked and everyone laughed. Before Will could reply, I interrupted them.

"Should I remind you that you are all in my house?" I pointed my finger to them.

"Our house, Cher." Will kissed my cheek.

"Not if you continue to complain about my cheetos obsession." I stared at him.

"I just moved here and you're about to put me out already?" I didn't reply him, I just picked up a fortune cookie at the table and gave to him.

"Read your fortune. Maybe you will get luckier with the cookie than with me." I turned back to eat and everyone was laughing, including Will. He broke the fortune cookie and read out loud his fortune.

_"Your mother will help you to solve a situation."_

"What?" I turned to him and everyone laughed.

"What kind of fortune is that?" Dave asked.

"Are you gonna call mom, LaMontagne?" Morgan joked with Will and I threw a napkin at him.

"You know, the fortune cookie originated 800 years ago." Reid started but I quickly interrupted him.

"In the war between the Chinese and the Mongols. The Chinese used the cookies to put their plans inside and send to all the generals. The Mongols hated the taste of the cookie so they never found out the plans and ended up losing the war." I finished for him.

"Wow. How do you know that?" Reid stared at me shocked.

"I'm a genius, forgot?"

"I have an eidetic memory so it's kind of impossible to me to forget something. I said this to you last time we ate Chinese, at the restaurant in Minnesota 56 days ago." He said to me and came back to eat, like nothing had happened. Everyone was laughing.

"Remember me to note to never try to play genius with Reid again." I mumbled. Will kissed my cheek.

"I love you, even if you are not a genius." I stared at him.

"You better watch your mouth or I will call Mrs. LaMontagne for reimbursement for selling me a good that doesn't work well." Everyone laughed and Will whispered in my ear.

"I don't work well, Cher? That's not what you said to me a few minutes earlier." He came back to eat, pretending that he didn't know what effect he had over me. Every time I was with him, no matter if in bed or eating in a restaurant or simply walking around holding hands, I experienced different feelings that I wasn't capable of explain or had never experienced before. I tried to regain my composure after that.

"Is Hotch with Jack?" I asked the team and I heard Will hiding a laugh.

"Yeah, he wanted to see him tonight but he sent a welcome to Will." Morgan replied. I nodded. We spent the rest of the night talking and laughing. Will, Morgan, Dave and Spence were growing closer and I could feel that Will was feeling more comfortable with the move, knowing that he already had friends that liked him. No one even dare to touch in Melissa's name or mention what happened in New Orleans and I knew it was a new beginning for us. For our life together.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! :))**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the views and reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

"If these shorts don't fit, I'll go naked to this damn cook out." I mumbled to myself. It was the third shorts that I was trying, all of them weren't buttoning. Since the other week I was noticing that my boobs were very big, but I thought that it was because I was close to my period date. But now, my shorts weren't fitting. Maybe I was eating too much in these days off.

"Cher, Lorraine already called three times." Will said entering our room.

"Why don't you go by yourself, hm? Because I doubt that I will find something that fits me." I said, throwing my shorts at him and opening my drawer again.

"Hey there, calm down." He walked over me and kissed my elbow.

"Calm down?" I stared at him. "I don't have any shorts that fit me, my tops are all tights and I won't be using a bathing suit today. I'm definitely fat."

"Fat? Jennifer, where the hell are you fat? You are hot as hell and yes, you will be using a bathing suit today because I wanna see you in a bikini." He looked at me, smirking.

"Well, do you have any ideas of what I'm gonna wear today? Because I really doubt that I can go on my panties." He looked at my legs and smiled.

"I wouldn't have a problem with that, but I would have a problem with other peoples seeing you like that." I rolled my eyes and picked up a yellow long skirt, which thank god fit. "Did you take your medicines?" I asked him.

"Yeap! And I already got the tablets that I have to take on the afternoon." I nodded.

"Grab another T-shirt of yours so I can use it. I will grab the juice and then we can go." I walked to the kitchen and grabbed the jar. Will grabbed our bag with our clothes and went to Lorraine's. The drive took 15 minutes and I warned Will as soon as we left the car. I walked over him and pushed him against the back door, as soon as he took the bag off the car.

"Hey!" He yelled. I trapped him, putting my leg between his and my hands in each side of his head.

"If I see you looking at any of my half sisters, you are a dead man, got it?" I said, mentioning my Cali sisters. He laughed.

"Come on, Cher." He put his hands on my hips. "I only have eyes for you." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, of course. They are about my age or younger, spend the whole week at the beach tanning and they hair is always amazing and flawless, like their lives." I rolled my eyes again and Will laughed

"Calm down, ok? You've been like that the whole week and this is starting to worry me."

"Like what?" I raised my eyebrow, starting to get really pissed off.

"Jen, you've been stressed out, I don't know if it's about me moving, or me getting shot. I love you and you are the only woman for me." I sighed and he smiled.

"I'm sorry, ok?" I slid my hand through my hair. "I don't know what's happening, it's that time of the month, you know." He laughed and kissed me.

"I love you. And you are forever mine." I kissed him.

"Forever yours." I smiled and my brother in law opened the door.

"Jen?" He yelled and I gave a step back.

"Hey Lucas!" I grabbed Will's hands and we walked through the door.

"Come in." Lucas, Lorraine's husband greeted us.

"Lucas, this is Will. Will, this is Lucas, Lorraine's husband." They shook hands and Lorraine showed up, hugging me.

"They are all here! With their small bikinis and tanned bodies." She said to me in a shocked face. I laughed.

"It sounds like you aren't used to that. Will, you already knows Lorraine." Lorraine shook his hand.

"I swear to God that if you hurt her again, you are a dead man. Got it?" She pointed her finger at him.

"Got it." He nodded and we went to the kitchen.

"Jenny." My mom hugged me.

"Hey. I missed you."

"I missed you too, little girl." She took a strand of hair that was on my face and then turned to Will. "You must be William." She extended her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Waldmann." She smiled to him.

"Please, you can call me Sandy." He smiled back. "How is your lung?" We all laughed.

"It's good, thanks." He answered laughing. Lorraine opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted.

"Aunt Jen!" I heard a yell and Sasha, Erika and Jenna came running at me. I bent down at their level and hugged them.

"Oh, I missed you all so much." They all kissed me. "Will, that's Sasha; she's Lorraine's daughter. And Erika and Jenna are Claire's daughters." He bent down at their level too. "Girls, that's Will, my boyfriend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ladies."

"Can I call you Uncle Will?" Erika asked.

"Of course you can." He smiled to them and they came back running to the yard.

"Let's go, let's face them." Lorraine rolled her eyes. I laughed.

"Watch yourself, Lorraine. I don't wanna fights today." My mom warned her, mentioning last time we all got together and Lorraine got into a huge fight with Rebecca, one of my half sisters. We walked to the yard and I grabbed Will's hand and squeezed it.

"Jenny." Richard hugged me. "I missed you." He smiled to me.

"I missed you too." I smiled to him. "Richard, this is Will. Will, this is my brother, Richard." They exchanged hellos and I lost my breath for a moment.

"Can't breathe." I said and Claire gave a step back.

"Well, that's what happens when you don't even call your sister for 3 weeks."

"I'm sorry, my boyfriend kind of got shot and I was kind of busy." She laughed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Will." She shook his hand. "I'm Claire, and this is my husband Joe." They exchanged hellos and we went to the grill's direction, where Lucas was talking to my dad.

"Jenny." My dad hugged me.

"Hey, dad."

"I missed you so much, little girl." He said that every time we saw each other, about every two years.

"Bet that Cali was better, hm." I couldn't contain my irony; he was always sweet when we saw each other, but sweet every two years. He just ignored me and turned to Will.

"You must be William. I'm George, Jennifer's father." They shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Please, call me George. Hope you are taking good care of my little girl." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sir." Will nodded and wife number two appeared, followed by one of my half brothers.

"This is Elena, my wife. Elena, this is William, Jennifer's boyfriend."

"It's a pleasure to meet, William." She gave him a warm smile. Elena was a nice woman, when we first met she was sweet to me and all of my siblings. But I just couldn't be her best friend, not knowing that she knew that my dad had another family and she simply ignored it, raising another family with him.

"Jenny." My half brother, Peter, hugged me. He was a sweet 17 year old boy, the half brother whom I got along better.

"Look at you." I ruffled his blond hair. "Last time I saw you, you were a little kid."

"I was 14." He rolled his eyes and I laughed.

"Will, this is Peter. Peter, this is Will."

"Nice to meet you, Peter."

"You too, Will. You live here in DC?"

"Now I live. I just moved in with Jen this week."

"How long have you two known each other?" Since he was a kid, Peter was more overprotective than my father or even my brother was.

"A little more than a year, and you can stop with your interview." I interfered and everyone laughed.

"Jen!" I turned, and Alana was calling me. Of the girls, she was the one whom I got better.

"Alana." I hugged her. Alana was 4 years older than me, and the only brunette.

"God, it has been so long!" She stared at me. "You look amazing! You are glowing!" I smiled. "It has probably something to do with you." She turned to Will. "I'm Alana, Jen's sister."

"I'm Will. It's a pleasure to meet you." They shook hands and Rebecca hugged me.

"It's been so long!" She smiled to me. The fake smile that I hated. Rebecca never liked me, my siblings or my mom and she was never happy when we all got together. When the whole truth about my dad's two marriages came out, she just tried to keep my father away from us. I smiled back and she turned to Will. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Will." She smiled and giggled. I could see Lorraine and Claire rolling their eyes.

"Hey, Jen." Megan approached me and gave a kiss on my cheek. I smiled to her. I hated her, more than Rebecca. Rebecca didn't like us, so she never tried to talk, but it was always politely. Unlike her, Megan always tried to provoke me or my sisters.

"Hey, you look great." I wasn't been ironically; Megan was twenty and was a model in Los Angeles. She was already wearing her small bikini and shaking her fake boobs around.

"Did you like?" She shook her boobs. "You should try, you know? It's amazing for self esteem and the men love these!" I smiled to her, trying to control myself, when Will suddenly pulled by my waist and kissed my cheek.

"Well, last thing I want is a bunch of men circulating around Jennifer, so let's stay like this, hm." He smiled to her. "She's pretty enough for me like that." I bit my cheek from inside my mouth to contain my laugh and I could hear Lorraine and Claire giggling. Megan smiled to Will.

"You must be William." She kissed him on the cheek and I took a deep breath. "I'm Megan." He smiled to her and my other half brother approached us, with his wife and followed by Alana's husband.

"Aunt Jen!" Vanessa yelled and came into my lap.

"Hey, baby girl! You look so big!" She giggled.

"Will, this is Wyatt, my brother, Heather, his wife and Robert, Alana's husband." They shook hands. "And this is Vanessa, Alana's daughter." He smiled to her and she smiled back.

"Samantha, Stacy and Carrie are sleeping inside." Wyatt said and I nodded. He had triplets about six months ago and I hadn't met them yet.

"I'll meet them later." I smiled. The lunch was pretty good, I had to assume. We all ate together and I could see in my father's eyes that he was happy to have everyone gathered together. My mom seemed to love Will, she kept talking to him the whole lunch and my siblings adored him too. After we all ate, the girls went to the pool and some of the adults followed them. I sat under a tree, avoiding the hot sun of July and Will sat beside me, together with Lorraine, Claire, Alana and my mom.

"Aren't you going into the pool?" Lorraine asked me.

"I'm not in the mood, actually." I shrugged my elbows.

"With this sun and you are not in the mood?" Claire stared at me.

"Why aren't you in the pool?" I stared at her.

"Well, I'm going to. Right know!" Claire simply got up, ran and jumped in the pool, splashing water in everyone that was around.

"It's hard to believe that she's the oldest." I mumbled and everyone laughed.

"Sometimes she's just so responsible and sometimes she's just so, me!" Lorraine said and we laughed again. Will leaned beside me and kissed my elbow.

"What would you say about getting into the pool?" I shook my head no.

"I'm not getting into the pool, Will. I told you before."

"Jen."

"My shorts aren't buttoning and my boobs are jumping out of my bra. I'm not getting into the pool." I whispered, noticing that my mom, Lorraine and Alana were paying attention on us.

"Jennifer, you just told me that you are in that time of the month. It's totally normal for some woman."

"It's normal, but I'm not getting into the pool." He stared at me for a minute.

"Ok." He got up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to grab the bag, change into my trunks and get into the pool." I stared at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. If you don't want to get into the pool, okay. But I'm getting into it." And with that he just walked away to the pool house, where our bag was. I just kept staring at the same spot for a few minutes.

"Is everything okay?" My mom asked me.

"He just left." I mumbled and she laughed.

"Well, you said you didn't want to go into the pool so he went."

"I know, but he can't go by himself." I just explained to her as a matter of fact. "I mean, I can't let him alone with Megan." I realized what I had said and turned to Alana. "Nothing against, but." She just laughed.

"Don't worry, I understand. Sometimes I have to worry about her and Robert too." I smiled.

"So, get into the pool." My mom completed and I sighed.

"I'm huge, mom! I've never been like that before! My boobs are jumping out of my bra and I couldn't find any shorts that were able to button." My mom just got up and extended her hand to me.

"Let's go." I followed her to the pool house, and as soon as we opened the door, Will was leaving the house in his trunks. I just stared at him, his hard abs and his muscled thighs. He smiled and just walked over me, walking till the pool. My mom and I entered the pool house and she made me sit down.

"Jennifer, what's going on?"

"I, I don't know, mom." I slid my hand through my hair.

"We talked over the phone three days ago and everything was fine, Jenny."

"Everything is fine mom. I mean, I couldn't be happier with Will living with me. Everything feels so fine, so right, you know."

"Are you having mood swings very often?"

"Well, sometimes. I mean, last week I got mad at Will because he didn't put enough sugar on my coffee." My mom laughed.

"Are you on the pill?" I just stared at her.

"Yes."

"Jennifer."

"I mean, no. I forgot, a few days. With Will getting shot and the move and everything, I forgot some days. But we are using condom."

"All the times?"

"Mom, I'm not pregnant." She sighed.

"When you didn't use?" I stared at her.

"Our first night in New Orleans. When we saw each other again."

"Five weeks ago?"

"Something like that." She just smiled.

"Take a test, as soon as you go home."

"Mom, I can't be pregnant."

"Jennifer, this doesn't work like that. You love him, I can see it in your eyes and I can see in his eyes the same love. Everything is gonna be fine and you can talk about that later. Now, put a bikini and go enjoy your afternoon."

"I can't go, mom. I don't think that my bathing suit is gonna fit."

"Try." She smiled at me. I picked up my bag and entered the bathroom. My mom was always able to calm me down, but that time she didn't help. A baby. Will had just moved in and we haven't talked about that. I knew he always wanted to be a father, he was devastated after Melissa lost their baby; but I didn't know what kind of mother I would be, especially with my job. I put my coral bathing suit and got out of the bathroom, almost ashamed of being using that.

"Wow." It was the only thing that my mom managed to say.

"They are jumping out of the top!" I pointed to my breasts.

"They are beautiful, Jennifer."

"They are looking like Megan's." She laughed.

"Yours are real. Hers are fake. Yours curves are amazing!" I sighed.

"You said the same thing to Lorraine and Claire when they got pregnant." She walked over me and took a strand of my hair out of my face.

"Go enjoy you afternoon. You can talk about this with Will, later. Everything is gonna be fine and you look amazing, Alana is right, you are glowing." I smiled to her. Maybe she was right, I needed to talk to Will about that, later, and I couldn't waste my afternoon, especially with Will in his trunks around Megan. I put his spare T-shirt, grabbed the sun block and walked over the pool. He was sitting in the edge of the pool, talking with my brother and playing with Sasha, Erika and Jenna. I sat beside him and started to rub sun block in his tattoo.

"I assume you forgot the sun block, hm." He turned to me smiled.

"I was waiting for someone to come and do this for me." I laughed.

"I need to rub a few on your shot's scar, or the mark will get worse." He nodded and I rubbed on the place where he had gotten shot.

"Wonders me how Will got this mark." Richard pointed to the red mark in his collarbone. I could feel my cheeks turning red and Will laughed.

"It remembers me when you used to arrive home with red marks in all over your body."

"What can I say? I'm irresistible."

"Well, what can I say? My boyfriend is irresistible." Both Richard and Will laughed and Richard went to throw the girls in the middle of the pool.

"Felling better?" Will kissed my cheek.

"Not exactly. We can talk when we arrive home." He nodded and entered the pool, supporting himself on my legs.

"Come in." He smiled. I shook my head no. He just put his hands on my ass, to support me and pulled me into the pool, drowning both of us. When we came back to the surface, I slapped him.

"Now the T-shirt is totally soaked!" He laughed.

"It means that you have to take it off." He said with a smirk and kissed my neck. "I can't wait to see your big boobs in this bikini." I stared at him.

"My nieces are here and my brother is just behind you. Should I remind you that he is in the Army?" I whispered and he laughed.

"He would have the courage to hurt a man that is just now recovering for a shot?" I shook my head and took off the T-shirt. Will had some effect on me that I wasn't capable of explain and in that moment, I only wanted to enjoy a little with him. He stared at my boobs and hugged me.

"You look so sexy." He whispered and I laughed.

"Thank you." I kissed his neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Don't forget to let your opinion! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay on the chapters. My classes already came back so I'll took a little more time to write my stories. Still, I hope you keep with me! **

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

"Morning."

"Morning, beautiful." I laughed.

"Were you staring at me again?" He laughed.

"I couldn't help." He kissed my neck. "You are way too beautiful." I laughed and rolled myself, so I was on top of him. "So." He started to rub his hand through my sides, sending waves of heat through my body. "I'm going for a run. Come with me?" He asked. When we had left my sister's house the night before, we came straight home. I wanted to take the pregnancy test alone and not create any expectations on Will, I just needed an alone moment for that.

"Aaah." I grumbled and buried my face in the crock of his neck. "You can go, keep yourself hot like this." I rubbed his strong arms. "I'll stay here and maybe when you arrive, breakfast will be ready." I kissed his neck and he laughed.

"What happened with the college athlete of years ago, hm?" He raised an eyebrow.

"She found a hot boyfriend that leaves her tired every single night. So when she wakes up, she's not up to doing a thing." I grumbled and he laughed.

"Are you regretting last night?" He slid his hands through my back, reaching my ass and cupping it.

"Never." I kissed him deeply. My hands were caressing his hair and his hands were working on my thighs. He pulled them, making me straddle him. We broke the kiss when we both needed air.

"As much as I want to stay, I need to go. It's been a month that I don't even run, as you said before, I need to keep myself handsome for you." I laughed and sat on top of him, one hand holding the sheets to cover my breasts and the other one caressing his shot scar.

"Are you sure you can run? I mean, I don't know if your breathing is good enough for that."

"I won't abuse, I promise. I just need to walk a little." He smiled and I smiled back. I leaned to kiss him but he was faster, rolling us on bed, making him stay on top of me.

"What we are going to have for breakfast?" He asked. I pretended to think for a moment and he laughed.

"Chocolate chips pancakes." I smiled and he laughed.

"I really don't know what I'm gonna do with you." I laughed and my fingernails scratched at his back, making him moan.

"I can think about some things." I replied with a smirk and he kissed me again.

"I'll be back in a few hours." He got up from bed and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I just kept stretched over the bed, starring at his ass and his muscled body while he walked. I had everything already planned. While he was out, I was going to buy a pregnancy test and when he came back, I would already know the answer.

"Are you really not going?" He came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, his muscled abs dripping wet. I really didn't know what was happening with me, I've never been as horny as I was. I lost myself for a minute then came back to the sound of Will's voice. "Jennifer. Jennifer." I blinked a few times.

"Oh, sorry. What?" He laughed.

"Earth calling Jennifer. Are you sure you don't wanna come?" He asked again while putting his underwear and his T-shirt.

"Argh, the view was so amazing then you come and ends with this damn piece of cloth." I rolled in bed and buried my face on the pillow. He laughed.

"I'll take this as a no." I just nodded my head no and he laughed again. After a few minutes, I felt him rolling myself so I could stare at him.

"Call me if you need anything,ok?" I nodded.

"Do not abuse, ok? Try just walking; don't run too much, for God's sake." He smiled and kissed me.

"I'll be back soon." I nodded and he kissed my forehead. "Love you."

"Love you too." I replied and he left our bedroom. As soon as I heard the front door closing, I knew it was time. I quickly got up from bed and took a quick shower. I dressed myself and went to the closest drugstore that I had and bought 4 different pregnancy tests.

It was the longest 3 minutes of my life. I put the tests in the top of my bathroom counter and kept staring myself at the mirror waiting for the answer. I couldn't help but think what kind of mother I would be. I've never been the kind of woman that thought about marrying and having kids. I just thought that when it was supposed to happen, it was going to happen, and that was exactly the situation, I just didn't know why I was so nervous. In the other hand, I knew that Will would be an amazing father. He had always wanted kids and he was very good with them. The alarm that I had put on my cell phone rang and I knew that the three minutes had ended. I took a deep breath and stared at the top of the bathroom counter.

When Will arrived, I was in the kitchen, finishing the pancakes.

"Hey there." He hugged me from behind and kissed my shoulder.

"I'm finishing breakfast. Can you take a shower so we can eat?" I replied without turning to face him. My eyes were still red from crying and I didn't want him to see me till he was ready for us to talk.

"Ok." He noticed my straight answer and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I had hid the tests into my bedside table, so he wouldn't see them. I put the pancakes at the table, together with a mug of coffee for him, one of tea for me and the French toasts that he loved. After a few minutes he came back, smelling his coconut shampoo.

"Hey." He sat beside me and I put a French toast at his plate. "Tea?" He pointed to my mug.

"Yeah. I felt like changing." I smiled and grabbed a pancake. I started to eat staring at my plate but I could few his eyes on me.

"Did something happen while I was out?" He asked, his voice filled with concern.

"No." I took a sip of my tea and stared at him. His green eyes that were always capable of calm me down. "We need to talk." I could feel the tears coming back to my eyes. He grabbed my hands on the table and caressed my palm with his thumb.

"You were crying." He stared at my eyes. "What happened?" I took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." My voice was barely a whisper. Will just stared at me.

"What?" It was his only response.

"I'm pregnant." I repeated, this time stronger, which made the tears fall from my eyes. Will's mouth turned into a smile that reached ear to ear.

"I'm gonna be dad?" He asked, his southern accent stronger than ever, caused by the tears that I could see forming in his eyes. I looked at him.

"Acctually, it's not yours but I'd like for you to raise the baby with me." I saw a frown forming into his forehead and I laughed, whipping a tear on my face. "Of course you are going to be a dad, your silly." His frown disappeared and I smiled. "You are the only one who could be the father of my child." I said, caressing his cheek with my thumb.

"Don't you ever joke like this, got it?" He raised his finger at me and I nodded like a kid whose parents had just caught him doing something wrong. "I just wondered, you know." He slid his hand through my abdomen, stopping by my belly. "We spent some time separated and, I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders and I put my hand on top of his in my belly.

"There was just one guy, from Counter-Terrorism." He stared at me. "A month after we broke up. But it was just a one night thing. He always flirted with me and after we broke up, it happened."

"You never talked again?" He sounded serious.

"No. He called me after we slept together but I said that I had just got out from a relationship and I didn't want to get involved. We never talked again." I shrugged my shoulders. "But we used condom, I was on the pill and I had my period after we slept together. And I would be showing." Will nodded. "So, I think you are the lucky one." He laughed.

"Yeah, I think I am." He leaned and kissed me, a passionate and lovely kiss that assured me that he was into this with me. We broke the kiss and he smiled.

"I think that this explains why you've been so hormonal lately." I glared him.

"Well, sorry to tell you that this will be your reality for the next 9 months, so you better get used to it." I turned myself and started to eat again. He changed the topic quickly and I had to hide my laugh.

"So, did you take those drugstores test?" He asked, one hand eating his French toast and the other one in my thigh. I didn't replied, I got up and ran to the bedroom, picking up the 4 pregnancy tests, all of them positives. He looked at them and smiled.

"Are you going to schedule an appointment?" I nodded, throwing the tests into the garbage.

"I'm gonna call the doctor later, see if she can meet us later today or tomorrow." He nodded and got up smiling.

"I love you and I couldn't be happier than I am right now." I smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too and you are going to be an amazing dad." He smiled, kneeling down and kissing my belly.

"And you, Jennifer Jareau." He got up, caressing my cheek. "Are going to be an amazing mom, so you don't have to worry about it." I nodded and felt tears falling down at my face. He sighed and laughed. "You are going to drive me crazy with these damn hormones." I whipped them and laughed.

"I bet that the guy from the Counter-Terrorism wouldn't mind." I teased him, sliding my hands through his abs. He pulled me by my waist making my chest touch his.

"You don't ever dare to joke about this again." He sounded really serious and I knew that I should really stop to tease him like that. "I know I'm not the perfect guy but I just can't stand to think about you in the arms of other man." I nodded and caressed his cheek with my thumb.

"You are not perfect because you are human. And still, I love you." He smiled and we kissed.

"I think that you are perfect." I laughed.

"No, I'm not. Let's just wait for a few years and then we will see if you are going to repeat that." He laughed and we kissed again.

"Jennifer Jareau." The secretary called my name and Will and I got up from the chairs of the waiting room. I called Doctor Fields just before lunch and our lucky, she had a waiver, so she scheduled to us in the same afternoon.

"Hey, Jennifer." She greeted me shaking my hands and I smiled.

"Hey, Doctor. This is Will, my boyfriend. This is Doctor Fields." They shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Will. And please, call me Amy. I've know Jennifer for a long of time, you know you can call me by my first name." I laughed. I had met Amy when she went to college with Claire, she had delivered all of my 3 nieces and she was more than a doctor to us. "So, I was surprised when the secretary said you had scheduled and appointment. Is everything ok?" I smiled.

"Yeah, everything is fine." I nodded. "Well, my period is late. My hormones are going like crazy, I'm felling swollen and I already took 4 tests to prove my theory." She laughed and typed something on the computer.

"All came positive?" I nodded and she smiled. "Well then, I will ask for the nurse to prepare the ultra sound room. I'll exam you first than we will do it." She typed something more in her computer than got up. "Are you going to stay, Will?" She asked to Will.

"She's just going to examine me." I told him. "Can you go wait outside? I'll call you to the ultra sound." He smiled, nodding, and gave me a quick peck on the lips, leaving the room. I took off my clothes, putting the apron and laying down on the stretcher.

"So." Amy smiled at me. "He seems to be a really good guy." I smiled to her.

"Yeah, he is."

"What is he thinking about becoming a father?"

"I think he is more excited to this than I am. I do still not believe." She laughed.

"You are really good with kids, Jennifer. I've seem you with the girls and I can tell you that you are going to be just fine." I nodded, smiling to myself.

After she examined me, I went to the ultra sound room and she asked for the secretary to call Will.

"Hey." Will walked over me and kissed me. I was lying on the ultra sound stretcher waiting for Amy to arrive. "Is everything ok?" I smiled.

"Yeah, she just wanted to see if everything was really fine." He nodded.

"Are we going to see daddy's baby boy today, hm." He kissed my exposed belly.

"Excuse me?" I stared at him. "How do you know that is a he?" He smiled.

"Intuition."

"I'm the one carrying the baby, should I remind you?"

"Okay, smartass. What do you think it is?"

"Well, honestly, I couldn't stop thinking about a mini Jennifer running around our house driving you nuts." He laughed.

"I don't know if I can handle it." We both laughed. "But I don't care if it's a boy or a girl, he or she will be loved in the same way." He caressed my belly and I caressed his cheek.

"Love you."

"Love you too." He leaned and kissed me. The kiss lasted more than we expected, we got lost in our own world and we just came back when Amy entered the room.

"Sorry." I apologized to her, while she sat beside me, laughing.

"Don't worry about it; you would be surprised with what I've already seen here." Will and I laughed. "And now you are going to feel a little cold." She put the gel on my belly and a shiver went down my spine.

"A little." She and Will laughed and we all turned to stare at the black screen. Will held on my hand and kissed it.

"Well." She slid the ultra sound in my belly and after a few minutes, Amy pointed to the small white point in the middle of the screen. "This small white point is your baby." I just kept staring at what seemed like an insignificant little point that was going to become my baby. "You seem to be 5 weeks pregnant. Right now, the baby is about 5mm and in a few months, we will be able to hear the heart and determinate if it's a boy or a girl." I simply nodded, whipping a few tears that started to fall. Will hadn't said anything yet. "I'll let you two alone for a moment." Amy smiled and gave me a paper to whip the gel. "After you get dressed, you can go to my office so I can explain everything to you." I nodded and she left the room. I whipped the gel from my belly and sat up on the stretcher, staring at Will.

"He's so beautiful!" He hugged me and I laughed.

"She's just like her daddy." I kissed his cheek and he stared at me.

"Are you reducing me to a grain of rice?" He raised his eyebrow and I put my hands on his hips.

"Well, you just said that our daughter is beautiful and she is just a grain of rice." I smiled and he laughed.

"Are you really keeping this thing that is a girl?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Are you really keeping this thing that is a boy?" I raised my eyebrow and we both ended up laughing.

"I love you." He kissed me.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Hope you liked, don't forget to let your opinion!**


	20. Chapter 20

**This is it. I'm sorry for the long delay on this chapter but I was trying to figure it out how to finish this story.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who followed, favorited, read and reviewed this story, it's my first multi chapter finished story and I'm more than happy with your answers.**

**Special thanks to Jenntedisco; MH96; CMCrazies; IniTiniNini; Guest; lexjl; Lexis4MorganPrentiss; MegBethCM; Moon; Taylor; Everwood9; Karen; Crime-ShowAddiction and meika24, who took their time to review this story.**

**Enjoy this last chapter, thanks for everything, and I'm sorry for any mistakes! :)**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

Nine months after we were blessed with a bundle of joy that we called Henry William Jareau LaMontagne. We found out that Will was right about the gender around the fifth month and I couldn't be happier in being wrong. My images of a little Jennifer running around our home left to be replaced by images of a little Will running around.

After a lot of talk, Will and I came into the agreement that I was going to quit the BAU and stay full time with Henry at home. I had never thought about being the kind of woman to stay at home taking care of the kids, I wanted to travel saving the world from the bad guys. But at the moment that I put my eyes on Henry, I realized that he was my world.

"And it was exactly like that that I met your dad." I closed Henry's diaper and he giggled, like he understood what I was speaking to him. He had reached his third month already and his smiles and little laughs were the most common thing in our home. I put his clothes on his but he wouldn't let me put his socks.

"If you don't let me to put your socks someone will bite your foot." I grabbed his little foot and bit the tip of his toes. Henry giggled and shook his hands and legs, trying to get rid of me.

"Don't tell me that momma is trying to bite your foot." I stared at the door and Will was leaned at the door frame. "She has a thing for foot that I can't even explain." Will whispered to Henry, approaching the changer and rubbing his little belly.

"Only for foot that smells good, like these man's." I rubbed his foot on my nose, taking the smell of kid's soap and he giggled again.

"Hey." Will smiled to me and I smiled back.

"Hey. Welcome home." I gave him a quick peck on the lips and grabbed Henry, wrapping him in his little blanket. I sat in the armchair installed for breastfeeding and opened my blouse. Henry quickly started to suck and closed his little eyes, sleepy.

"How was your day?" Will caressed Henry's head and asked me whispering.

"Excluding the fact that he decided to pee in everything that was on the line of his penis, including me." Will laughed. "My day was good."

"You can't do that, boy. She's our girl; we have to treat her right." I smiled to him.

"How was yours?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Just stuck in paperwork. But now my day has just got better." I smiled to him and he got up.

" I'm gonna prepare bubble bath for myself." He put his hands in each side of the arm chair, keeping his face a few centimeters from mine. "Do you wanna join me?" He winked and I let out a little laugh.

"Well, maybe when I'm done with this guy, I can go for you." He threw his head back, falsely hurt by my comment.

"I think I'm starting to feel a little jealous of him." He put his head back on the initial position and I stared at his green eyes. "I mean, for the last three months you only have time for him and he's playing on my playground." He pointed to my breasts and I slapped his arm.

"You are a pervert, you know that?" I raised my voice a little but Henry didn't make any sound, clearly already sleeping.

"Ouch." He said rubbing his arm. "I'm a pervert because I desire my girlfriend that I've been missing for the last 3 months?"

"You are a pervert because you are talking about my breasts with Henry here."

"He doesn't understand yet."

"God, you weren't so heartless when I met you." He laughed.

"You were the one telling him how we met each other." He pointed his finger at me. "And if I remember very well, the day that we met its rated R." I reached one of Henry's fluffy animal that Garcia gave to him and threw at Will.

"You can stop right know with this or you will spend a lot more time without the playground." I glared him and he got serious.

"Which fragrance?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Surprise me." I said with a smirk and he winked at me. I laughed and stared at the sleeping figure of Henry who was almost stopping to suck.

After more fifteen minutes, Henry stopped sucking. I burped him and put him on his crib, turning on the little lamp and the baby monitor. I entered in my bedroom and Will was closing the bathroom door. I put the baby monitor on the bedside table and he hugged me.

"I missed you." He put his hands around my waist and kissed my neck.

"I missed you too." I kissed him, putting my hands in his hair and he pushed me against the wall, kissing my neck and opening my blouse. "Will." I said and he stopped before kissing my breasts and looked at me.

"Are you ok?" I nodded.

"It's just, you know, my body. It's not the same as before and." I couldn't finish my sentence, since Will kissed me before I could do it.

"_Vous êtes belle comme toujours._" He whispered in my ear and I giggled.

"I think I heard something about a bubble bath." He smiled at me and grabbed my hand, taking me to the bathroom. The bathtub was full of bubbles and it all smelled lavender, with Will's favorite jazz playing on his iPod and candles all around the bathroom.

"Is that some special occasion?" I raised my eyebrow.

"We are celebrating." He took off my blouse.

"Celebrating?" I asked opening the buttons of his blouse.

"It's been a year." He opened my jeans and they felt to the ground.

"A year?" I raised my eyebrow. He put his hands around my waist and brought me to him.

"A year that you brought joy to my life again. A year that you entered my police station and made my heart jump out of my chest again. A year that I had the courage to get rid of everything wrong in my life and start to make things right." I smiled to him.

"A year that I was almost killed with cookies." We both laughed. I opened his pants and pushed them to the ground together with his underwear.

"And I'm the pervert." He raised his eyebrow and I put my hand on his arousal.

"Don't you like it?" I raised mine's and he nodded his head no.

"Never." I pushed him at the direction on the bathtub.

"Enter it." He stared at me with a smirk and climbed the two steps, entering the bathtub. "Close your eyes." He closed the two but quickly opened one of them. "Close your eyes." I ordered again and he closed. I took off my bra and my panties and entered the bathtub. Will had his back leaned to one of the walls and his legs wide opened. I sat in the middle of his legs, my back turned to him. "You can open it now." I said while leaning on his chest.

"_Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que tu veux dire pour moi._" He whispered in my year and wrapped his arms around my body.

"I hope a lot." I said and he laughed. He slid one of his hands through my abdomen stopping at my clit, rubbing it. I arched my back at the contact and his other hand started to rub my nipples.

"_Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi incroyable que vous êtes._" He whispered in my ear, his hands still working on my body. I squeezed his muscular thighs, trying to control my own body. He suddenly stopped and put one of his hands on my waist.

"Will." I moaned. "Don't stop." He laughed and kissed my neck.

"Just one more thing before it." His other hand finally appeared again in front of me, carrying a little black leather box.

"William." I gasped.

"No, it's not an engagement ring." He opened the box with his other hand and it showed two rings. One of it was large, with a little orange stone. The other one was thinner with a bigger stone that had little diamonds around it. "It's citrine. It's Henry's birth stone. This way, we will carry him with us wherever we go and all the other men will know that you are committed."

My eyes filled with tears as I took my right hand off the bathtub, shaking it to take off the bubbles. Will grabbed my hand and put the ring at my finger and I did the same in his hand. I kissed his hand and he kissed the top of my head.

"I loved it." I put his hand into the bathtub again and he started to caress my belly. "And I love you. More than I can explain."

"_Tu es l'amour de ma vie._" He whispered in my ear. I took a deep breath and slid inside the bathtub. Inside of it, I turned myself and then came back into the surface, now facing Will. I smiled at him and he slid his hands through my hair, taking off the bubbles.

"Hi."

"Bonjour." I sat now facing Will, my legs wrapped around his back and his arms on mine.

"This is just the begging of many more thousand years." I said. "I love you and Henry; I love our family."

"Forever mine?" He asked and I caressed his cheek.

"Forever yours." I kissed him and that night we reassured our love that was going to last for the rest of our lives, without any lies and obstacles.

* * *

**Vocabulary:**

Vous êtes belle comme toujours - _You're as beautiful as always_

Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que tu veux dire pour moi - _You have no idea what you mean to me_

Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi incroyable que vous êtes - _I have never met someone as amazing as you are_

Tu es l'amour de ma vie - _You are the love of my life_

* * *

**Thanks again! :)**


End file.
